Contradictions
by Jayisha
Summary: UA, Yaoi, SasuNaru. Chaque chose a son revers. Dans un monde fait de contradictions, l'affect peut parfois être une allégorie à la renaissance. Naruto n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux d'un être qui voulait sa mort. "Si ça n'avait pas été toi, ce serait moi..."
1. Chapitre 1

Ohayo!

Je reviens dans le fandom Naruto en vous postant ce two shot annoncé depuis un bon moment. "Contradictions" est une fanfiction qui m'a été inspirée après le visionnage d'un animé intitulé "Monochrome Factor". Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est pas un "remix" de cet animé à la sauce Naruto!XD

Bref, voyez par vous même!

* * *

**Titre :** Contradictions

**Genre :** Yaoi, Fantastique

**Couples :** SasuNaru - NejiNaru (Une première pour moi! Mais j'adore Neji!)

**Synopsis :** Chaque chose a son revers. Dans un monde fait de contradictions, l'affect peut parfois être une allégorie à la renaissance. Naruto n'avait pas prévu de tomber amoureux d'un être qui voulait sa mort. « Si ça n'avait pas été toi, ce serait moi... »

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages issus du manga Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais pas de profit en écrivant cette fic! (Le but secret du disclaimer était-il de démoraliser les auteurs?)

* * *

Chapitre 1

_Il se tenait devant lui. Après tout ce temps passé à l'attendre en vain, après toutes les larmes de désespoir qu'il avait versées. Enfin. Ses yeux se voilèrent avant qu'il ne se jette sur lui, heureux de le revoir mais furibond de sa brusque disparition. Il s'agrippa à sa chemise puis martela de ses poings le torse sur lequel il s'était réfugié malgré lui. _

_

* * *

_

Naruto Uzumaki avait toujours vécu dans la reconnaissance. Il ne comprenait pas les personnes qui se plaignaient sans cesse dans des monologues aussi barbants que répétitifs. Il s'estimait heureux de simplement pouvoir vivre avec ceux qu'il aimait et réaliser ses aspirations. Du haut de son mêtre soixante-dix, le jeune blond de dix-sept ans considérait que se compliquer la tête ne faisait pas partie de ses perspectives d'avenir.

Cette simplicité qui primait dans son caractère fort faisait qu'il était très apprécié de ses proches et le blond le leur rendait bien.

La cloche annonçant la fin des cours se fit entendre et l'Uzumaki rangea rapidement ses affaires avant de quitter expressément sa salle de classe. Tout en passant son sac en bandoulière sur une de ses épaules, il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro d'un certain brun qui avait fini ses cours un heure auparavant. Après trois sonneries, quelqu'un décrocha enfin et Naruto put entendre une voix grave prononcer :

« Allo? »

« Neji? »

« Ouais, qui d'autre? » acquiesça ironiquement le dénommé

« Enfin je t'ai! Je voulais savoir si je pouvais passer chez toi ce soir. »

« ... Naruto... »

« Ouais ouais j'ai encore déconnecté en cours de philo! Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre? »

« Je me disais bien que ces ronflements ingrats ne pouvaient venir que de toi. » siffla dédaigneusement Neji

« Oh ça va! Tu vas pas me charrier maintenant! Je suis dans une mauvaise passe! »

« C'est vrai qu'avac le contrôle qui se profile dans deux jours... Et je suis sûr que crétin comme tu l'es, t'avais pas encore commencé à apprendre et tu te retrouves avec toute la masse soporifique d'un coup.. Je te plains... »

« T'es vraiment sympa toi! Si j'ai un coup de blues je viendrai pas te voir! Tu serais capable de me pousser au suicide avec tes remarques acerbes! »

« Tu fais bien. J'ai déjà trop de problèmes sur le dos pour tu en rajoutes avec une crise existentielle... »

Naruto eut un soupir agacé. Neji était un pro pour le pousser à bout. Il s'adjoignit pourtant au calme et demanda :

« Bon je peux venir ou pas? Mes cours... Enfin, mon cours de philo n'attend pas tu vois... ». L'Uzumaki se mordit la langue en espérant que son meilleur ami ne relèverait pas sa bévue. En vain.

« ... « Tes » cours? » articula suspicieusement celui ci.

Naruto se sentit rougir et intérieurement, il fit de Neji un eunuque borgne et boiteux subissant milles tourments. Il détestait que le brun soit capable de susciter chez lui de telles rougeurs alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas en présence l'un de l'autre. Le blond répondit d'un air contrit :

« Hmm... Ouais... Mes cours... »

Un petit silence s'installa de l'autre côté du fil avant qu'un soupir las ne précède ces paroles :

« Je me demande comment je fais pour te supporter... »

« Chais pas moi, je suis pas dans ta tête. »

« Et heureusement... »

« Alors? Ta décision? »

« Je viens chez toi. Hinata sama n'a pas besoin de moi aujourd'hui et ça me fera du bien de revoir la porcherie dans laquelle tu vis. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Ça ne fera que conforter mon point de vue selon quoi la classe et la crasse dépendent du milieu dans lequel on a été élevé. »

« ... »

« A tout à l'heure Naruto. »

« Sale bourge de merde! »

« T'as pris plus de temps pour réagir aujourd'hui. T'es malade? »

« Crétin! Je te pardonnerai pas cette fois! »

Un petit rire caustique suivit cette exclamation. Naruto tiqua encore plus. Il s'apprétait à raccrocher quand le brun questionna moqueusement :

« Et... Que dois-je faire pour que tu m'accordes ton humble pardon? »

Naruto se figea en pleine action puis la perversité teinta ses traits. Il susurra d'une voix langoureuse et grivoise :

« Mais tu le sais très bien mon cher Neji... »

« ... N'y pense même pas merdeux du crétinisme. »

« Hey! C'est- »

« Tutut tut.. tut.. »

« Ah! Il a raccroché. »

Une moue boudeuse se forma sur les lèvres de Naruto qui raccrocha également. Non mais depuis quand raccrochait-on sur Naruto Uzumaki? Depuis très longtemps. C'était surtout Neji qui se livrait à ce manque de savoir vivre. Et dire que le brun était le premier à lui parler d'éducation...

Le blond expira une fois de plus. Il savait qu'il venait de faire une bourde. Il avait fait le malin avec son meilleur ami en le titillant par ci par là dans le but d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait mais le résultat était mauvais. Un Neji enragé était signe de raclée verbale pour tout ceux qui oseraient l'approcher de trop près. En l'occurrence lui, Naruto Uzumaki. Adieu parties de jambes en l'air et baisers fougueux, vive le blizzard et la mort par mille de ses neurones déjà pas nombreuses. Réjouissant...

C'est la tête pleine de pensées négatives que le blond prit le chemin de l'appartement qu'il occupait depuis bientôt un mois. Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur ses lèvres et intérieurement, il se félicita une fois de plus d'être parvenu à se maintenir en vie sans l'aide de ses parents. Ceux ci ne lui avaient pas donné plus de deux semaines avant de revenir dans le cocon familial et il se sentait fier que leur prédiction se soit avérée fausse. Le blond eut un rire joyeux avant de hâter son pas. Neji n'aimait pas les retards et étant lui même un modèle de ponctualité, le brun ne se gênerait pas pour le critiquer à ce sujet. Parfois, Naruto se demandait comment il avait fait pour se lier d'amitié avec un tel monstre de rigidité.

Le jeune homme poussa un énième soupir avant de s'engager sur le passage piéton. Pour entendre un bruyant crissement de pneu significatif d'un virage pris à grande vitesse. L'Uzumaki tourna subrepticement la tête pour voir avec horreur qu'une voiture lui fonçait dessus. Le chauffard faisait de vifs mouvements de bras pour l'inciter à se déporter sur le trottoir mais les muscles de Naruto étaient tétanisés par la peur. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Chaque microseconde le rapprochait un peu plus du vol plané qu'il risquait de faire s'il ne s'écartait pas du chemin de la berline rouge. Rouge comme son sang. Les paupières du blond se fermèrent comme pour accepter l'inévitable. Et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il l'entendit.

Un rire guttural et profondément réjoui qui résonna douloureusement dans ses entrailles en le faisant frissonner. Ce fut le déclencheur de sa motricité.

Dans un mouvement désespéré, Naruto amorça la course la plus importante de sa vie. Ses cheveux volèrent et il tomba sur ses genoux en sentant les fluctuations violentes causées par la célérité de la voiture qui filait derrière lui. Un peu plus et il... il serait mort. Il serait mort! Ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément et sa respiration s'accéléra à la pensée de ce qui avait failli lui arriver. Il imaginait sans peine la tristesse que son décès aurait causé à ses proches et il se sentit légèrement coupable d'avoir durant quelque secondes abandonné l'idée de vivre. Si ça n'avait pas été... Si ça n'avait pas été ce rire sadique, il...

Mais d'ailleurs, d'où était-il venu ce ricanement démoniaque? Le blond parcourut des yeux la petite foule qui s'était rassemblée autour de lui. Cependant il n'y avait que des personnes qui paraissaient s'inquiéter de son état émotionnel. Aucune personne particulièrement contente. Une jeune femme lui demanda :

« Est ce que vous allez bien? »

« ... »

« Vous devriez aller à l'hôpital pour vérifier que vous n'avez rien de cassé. »

L'Uzumaki se reprit et bafouilla :

« Non non! Ça... ça va. Je me sens bien. »

Et sans écouter les protestations qu'émit l'adulte, il s'éloigna rapidement vers son appartement.

Ce n'est que lorsque la porte d'entrée de son domicile fut refermée derrière lui que Naruto se laissa aller en glissant au dos de celle ci. Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure et il fut soulagé que Neji ne soit pas encore arrivé. Il n'aurait pas aimé lui montrer son état car il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Le blond attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux devenus bien trop longs et il ferma les yeux un instant pour reprendre son calme.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses paupières, il tomba sur un jeune homme svelte et nonchalant qui le fixait intensément de ses pupilles ténèbres. Naruto fut plus que surpris. Comment le brun avait-il fait pour entrer dans son appartement alors qu'il était appuyé sur la seule entrée possible? Il n'eut pas la réponse à sa question. Seuls quelques mots prononcés avec hargne et ressentiment tranchèrent le silence devenu lourd de questions :

« Tu aurais dû crever. »

Et aussi étrangement qu'il était apparu, il se volatilisa. Naruto cligna des yeux comme un ahuri. C'était lui où une personne venait de disparaître devant lui? C'était quoi _ça_? Le blond scruta les alentours avec prudence. L'absence d'autres personnes dans la pièce ne fit que le conforter dans le fait qu'il était plus atteint qu'il ne le pensait par sa presque mort...

Il mit cet événement loin dans son esprit.

* * *

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne s'affaire à la confection d'un thé. Neji adorait ça et il était content de lui en faire. Même si il lui manquait un peu de pratique... Ce fut pile au moment où il venait de le terminer qu'il entendit une porte claquer signe que son meilleur ami était arrivé. Il passa sa tête à travers la porte de la petite cuisine et fit un grand sourire devant la moue dégoûtée de l'arrivant. Il ne put s'empêcher de railler :

« Quoi? Ma maison n'est pas assez propre pour un bourge de ton espèce? »

Le « bourge » se contenta de plisser du nez et de lâcher un petit soupir dédaigneux. Naruto éclata de rire. C'était toujours hilarant de voir ce genre d'expressions sur le visage de son ami. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il s'arrangeait pour que son appartement soit assez « bien entretenu » lorsqu'il savait que Neji allait venir...

Le blond posa deux tasses et la théière tiède sur un plateau avant de l'emmener avec précaution dans le petit salon où Neji s'était installé. Il posa ce qu'il tenait en main sur la table basse et commença le service. L'Hyûga l'observa d'abord avec impassibilité avant qu'une grimace caustique ne creuse ses joues. Il lâcha avec morgue :

« Finalement ce service de thé que je t'ai offert pour ton anniversaire sert. Toi qui te faisais des soucis sur son usage. »

Naruto eut une grimace similaire à celle du brun avant de répondre :

« Crétin! Comme si je savais pas que tu me l'as donné dans ton propre intérêt! T'es le seul à boire du thé parmi toutes les personnes que je connais! »

« Tes parents n'aiment pas ça? »

« On habitait en France avant de venir ici. Les gens là-bas ne sont pas friands de ce genre de trucs! »

Un petit rire amusé suivit ces paroles et Naruto rejoignit son ami malgré lui. Il se sentait un peu plus rassuré depuis que Neji était arrivé. Car bien qu'il ait décidé de ranger l'apparition d'un certain brun et ses paroles cruelles au fond de sa mémoire, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur que celui ci revienne. Un frisson presque imperceptible traversa son échine et il se saisit de sa tasse. La chaleur vaporeuse qu'elle dégageait le réchauffa un peu et il la garda longuement en main, se perdant dans ses pensées en dépit de la présence de l'Hyûga.

Le brun remarqua tout du manège de son meilleur ami mais il ne dit rien. Il prit également sa tasse et la porta à ses lèvres. Le liquide tiédi s'écoula dans sa gorge et il ne put que constater que c'était vraiment _bon_. C'était même _délicieu_x. Le jeune homme posa calmement la tasse sur le meuble en bois où elle était précédemment avant de retirer son portable de la poche gauche de son jean. Il composa rapidement un numéro tout en indiquant à Naruto qu'il allait téléphoner dehors, puis il quitta la pièce. Le blond ne se rendit pas compte que son meilleur ami était sorti en emportant avec lui son sac.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Neji revint qu'il s'aperçut de la disparition de ce même sac. Il articula :

« Hey! Il est où ton sac rempli de mon succès philosophique? »

« Je l'ai donné à mon chauffeur pour qu'il fasse des photocopies des cours que tu as manqué. »

« Hein? Que- »

« Quand je suis sorti c'était pour lui demander de faire ça. »

« Heu... Ben merci! Comme ça j'aurai rien à recopier! J'y avais pas pensé. On fera ça plus souvent maintenant! N'empêche que... »

L'Uzumaki s'interrompit et dévisagea curieusement Neji. Juste avant que ses yeux ne pétillent de perversité et qu'il s'exclame :

« Ah! J'ai compris! En fait tu as réfléchi à ma proposition et tu t'es dit qu'en faisant ça on aurait le temps de faire des cochonneries! »

Neji resta figé quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupir blasé. Soupir qui parut enchanter le blond, plus convaincu que jamais de la pertinence de sa déduction. Il le lui dit d'ailleurs :

« Ha ha! J'ai raison n'est ce pas! Tu- »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Naruto? »

L'interrogé se stoppa brutalement. Ses yeux étaient livides et sa surprise transparaissait à travers ses traits figés. Il déglutit difficilement et tenta de rester calme. A cet instant, toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête étaient prévisibles. _« Pourquoi il me pose cette question? » « Est ce qu'il sait? » _En voyant cette mine affolée, Neji n'eut plus aucun doutes. Quelque chose était arrivé à Naruto. Si jusque là il n'avait eu que de vagues soupçons, ceux ci avaient muté en certitudes face aux expressions qu'arborait le visage de son meilleur ami. Il articula indifféremment, comme si ce qu'il allait dire n'était pas important, pour masquer son inquiétude :

« Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé Naruto? »

« Je... Je vais bien! » affirma le blond avec une fausse sincérité qui ne dupa pas l'Hyûga.

« Naruto... »

Le regard déterminé du brun suffit pour que le blond comprenne que son meilleur ami ne le lâcherait pas avant qu'il n'ait dit la vérité. Il capitula. Il allait lui dire sa vérité. Pas_ la_ vérité mais _sa_ vérité.

« D'accord. Mais déjà comment tu as sû? »

La moquerie fut de retour sur le faciès opalin de Neji.

« Ton thé était bon. »

« Et? »

« Dans ton état normal tu ne serais jamais capable de réussir un thé. Ton léger frisson et ta mine pensive ont ensuite attisé mes soupçons. »

« ... Y'a pas à dire Neji, tu es vraiment quelqu'un de très observateur. »

« Merci pour le compliment. »

Un petit silence complaisant s'installa avant que Naruto ne finisse par murmurer :

« Je... J'ai failli me faire renverser par une voiture. »

« ... »

« Mais heureusement y'a un... Un gars... Un brun qui m'a... sauvé la vie. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux maintenant qu'il y repensait. Comme en réponse à cette formulation de ses lèvres, il entendit dans sa tête un petit rire sardonique. Des frissons désagréables l'attrapèrent de nouveau avant que Neji ne pose une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Le blond décida de ne pas en dire plus malgré son besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Il offrit un sourire piteux à l'Hyûga avant de bredouiller :

« Je.. Je vais bien. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Le brun se conforta dans le silence tout en entremêlant paresseusement ses doigts aux cheveux dorés de son vis à vis. Il posa une bouche caressante sur son front avant de l'étreindre avec affection. Naruto se blottit contre lui en soupirant et il ferma les yeux. Il avait toujours beaucoup aimé que l'Hyûga le prenne dans ses bras. C'était doux, agréable et son nez pouvait humer une délicate senteur de fleur sauvage émanant de lui. Il le rapprocha de lui et ses doigts dessinèrent des arabesques abstraites sur le dos du brun. Quelques instants plus tard, une main se glissa dans la sienne, un matelas moelleux accueillit son corps et des lèvres humides se pressèrent sur les siennes.

Cette nuit là, Neji lui fit l'amour avec tendresse.

* * *

Quand Naruto ouvrit ses paupières, Neji n'était plus là. Le blond ne s'inquiéta pas car rares avaient été les fois où il avait pu trouver son meilleur ami à ses côtés à son réveil. Il se gratta négligemment la nuque avant de se donner quelques petites claques sur les joues. Quand sa vision fut plus précise, il quitta son lit froid et se mit en quête d'une nourriture qui pourrait caler son estomac. En passant par le salon il vit le petit mot que Neji lui avait laissé mais il ne le regarda pas. Il savait très bien ce qu'il y avait dessus.

Attrapant un bol, des céréales et du lait, il se mit à table. Les céréales se désagrégeaient sous ses dents en de petits craquements et l'Uzumaki trouvait ça amusant. Il se gaussa à mâcher plus ardemment de sorte à ce que les bruits de destruction soient plus bruyants.

« Tu pourrais pas arrêter de faire ça? »

Naruto faillit s'étrangler de surprise. Il hoqueta avant de recracher avec disgrâce les morceaux de céréales qui avaient tenté de se venger sous ses assauts acharnés. Les yeux azurs atteignirent des proportions extravagantes tant l'étonnement de leur propriétaire était grand. Le blond pâlit et il agrippa ses cheveux en psalmodiant pour lui même :

« C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible... »

« Oui c'est possible. » Lui répondit une voix grave clairement imprégnée de moquerie.

« Non, c'est pas possible- »

« Si ça l'est. »

« NON JE TE DIS QUE C'EST PAS POSSIBLE! »

Seul un rictus mordant lui répondit et Naruto perdit toute sa verve à sa vue. Il essaya de réfléchir calmement. Chose difficilement réalisable lorsque l'on croit faire face à une hallucination de son esprit. Et quelle hallucination! Celle ci venait de s'asseoir nonchalamment devant lui et le transperçait de son regard nuit comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire mouche indésirable.

C'est ce qui fit réagir Naruto car même s'il commençait à perdre la boule, même si une peur panique incendiait les cellules de son corps, même s'il était complètement perdu, il n'accepterait jamais que quelqu'un le regarde ainsi. C'était trop douloureux. Il avait reçu trop de regard méprisants dans son enfance pour être capable d'en supporter un de plus. C'est donc d'une voix véhémente qu'il hurla :

« NE ME REGARDE PAS COMME CA! »

« ... Oh? »

« ... »

« Et pourquoi est ce que j'obéirais à tes ordres? »

« Je m'en fiche du pourquoi! Ne me REGARDE pas comme ça! »

Le brun ricana légèrement en baissant la tête avant de la relever et de demander :

« Tu as peur? »

« ... »

« Peur de devenir fou? Cinglé? Dingue? Maboul? »

« ... Je- »

« Je me demande si je devrais te dire ça. Après tout, en te faisant croire que tu es fou je pourrais te pousser à mourir et donc prendre ta place... Ouais ce serait marrant ça... »

« ... »

« Cependant tu ne m'as pas l'air de quelqu'un qui se suiciderait de folie. Alors autant te le dire... »

« Tu veux dire que- »

« J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que tu n'en es pas encore arrivé jusque là. Je suis bel et bien là et tu n'hallucines pas. »

Naruto resta silencieux un moment. Puis la lueur railleuse qui persistait dans les yeux du brun finit par attiser un feu ardent en lui. Il se sentit envahi par la colère et il eut envie de frapper cet être persifleur qui se foutait royalement de sa tête. Il n'était pas une hallucination? Alors dans ce cas là comment avait-il fait pour disparaître comme il l'avait fait la veille? Il n'avait pas encore perdu toute sa raison et c'est d'une voix venimeuse qu'il cracha sa question :

« Ben alors si t'es pas une hallucination comment t'as fait pour te volatiliser! Tu me prends vraiment pour un con on dirait! »

« On ne peut rien te cacher, crétin. »

« Va te faire foutre! »

« D'après ce que j'ai pu voir hier soir, tu es plus qualifié que moi pour ça. »

Du sang afflua aux du blond qui ne maudit que plus encore l'inconnu ainsi la vague de gêne qui était responsable de la combustion de son visage. Il bredouilla :

« Comment tu- »

« J'étais là. »

« Mais- »

« Si tu me laissais parler tu connaîtrais depuis longtemps les tenants et les aboutissants de la situation. »

« ... »

« C'est bon maintenant j'ai ton silence? »

« ... Bâtard! Te fais pas prier et ouvre ta gueule puisque que c'est ça que tu demandes! »

« C'est si joliment demandé! »

Naruto se jura de trucider le brun une fois qu'il aurait fini son discours si « important ». Le jeune homme sembla capter ses pensées puisqu'il lui adressa une grimace sarcastique. S'ensuivit un duel acharné de regards qui se termina par le soupir ennuyé de « l'hallucination ».

« Bon... crétin tu peux regarder autour de toi? »

Malgré l'insulte, Naruto s'exécuta. Le ton de la voix était bien trop sérieux pour qu'il laisse sa puérilité s'exprimer. Il ne remarqua rien et il eut en conséquence une moue interrogatrice. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de marmonner :

« Tu vois pas qu'il te manque quelque chose? »

« ... Non pourquoi? »

« Ton ombre. Il te manque ton ombre. »

Un silence choqué accompagna les dernières sonorités nées des cordes vocales du jeune homme. Naruto refit un examen minutieux de son environnement proche. C'était vrai. Il n'avait plus d'ombre.

Si ce fait aurait pu l'alarmer, il le laissa au contraire indifférent. C'était bizarre mais curieusement ça ne lui faisait rien. Peut être qu'en fait il n'avait pas encore pleinement pris conscience de cette disparition. L'étranger aux manières cyniques l'observa pensivement, notant soigneusement dans sa tête ce manque de réactivité. Il attendit que l'Uzumaki déclare quelque chose. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver :

« Je... Je n'ai plus d'ombre. »

« Tu sais, c'est à peu près ce que j'ai dit il y a quelques instants. »

« Mouais... Mais ça me fait presque rien... Je.. Je trouve juste ça... »

« Étrange? »

« Ouais. »

« C'est normal. Mais franchement je m'attendais à plus venant de toi. »

« Ah. Tu croyais que j'allais beugler de peur comme une chèvre? »

« Tes comparaisons sont bizarre... Je n'avais pas une telle image en tête mais en gros c'est plutôt ça. »

« Tu m'étonnes... »

Naruto se surprit à rigoler bassement. Lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle il formula ces quelques mots :

« Et? Ça fait quoi que je n'aie plus d'ombre? »

« En fait tu l'as toujours. Mais elle n'est plus sous la même forme. »

Un petit silence naquit suite à la dernière phrase qu'avait prononcée le brun. Et Naruto comprit. Il n'était pas difficile de déduire ce que son ombre était devenue. Il souffla légèrement :

« Toi... »

« Bingo! Encore une fois tu me surprends. »

« A ton visage on dirait pas. »

« Tu ferais bien de t'y habituer parce que je n'ai pas été surnommé « Mr Freeze » pour rien. »

« Ah... Encore un... T'es comme Neji alors. Mais tu sais j'ai l'habitude. Et puis ça m'amusera de deviner ce à quoi tu penses. »

« ... »

« C'est tout ce que t'avais à me dire? »

« Ah ouais! J'oubliais quelque chose de très important! »

« Je me disais bien aussi... »

« Il faut que tu crèves. » susurra doucement le brun comme si ses paroles étaient tout à fait normales.

Naruto bondit sur ses deux jambes. Son corps prit une posture défensive face à celle alanguie de l'inconnu. Tout en lui criait. Un danger. Son interlocuteur était un danger. Il dit avec hésitation :

« C'est quoi ce trip tout d'un coup? Tout à l'heure là tu faisais de l'humour et maintenant tu me dis « ça »? »

« Ben ouais tu t'attendais à quoi? »

« Je sais pas moi! A ce qu'on fasse connaissance ou- »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je ne suis pas là pour faire joujou avec toi. J'ai quelqu'un à tuer et si tu pouvais mourir dans l'instant ça m'avantagerait. »

« T'es un assassin? Qui tu veux tuer? Et pourquoi tu m'impliques dans tout ça? »

« Tout simplement parce que si tu meurs je prendrai ta place. J'aurai droit à une seconde vie. Une seconde vie dans laquelle je me vengerai de celui qui a assassiné toute ma famille et moi avec. »

« C'est quoi ce bordel! Je capte plus rien là! »

« Je t'ai dit ce que je devais te dire. Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

Sur ces mots, le brun se volatilisa. Naruto resta interloqué un moment avant de chercher dans tout l'appartement une trace de l'être impudent qui lui avait dit d'aller se tuer pour ses ambitions. Et comme la veille, il ne trouva rien.

En se rasseyant à sa table basse, il la vit. Son ombre. Elle était revenue. En synchronisation avec sa réalisation, un petit rire résonna dans sa tête ainsi qu'une phrase :

« Juste comme ça, histoire que tu saches à qui tu vas céder ta place, je m'appelle Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. »

Il y eut un écho douloureux puis le silence l'enlaça de nouveau. Naruto eut la terrible sensation que les ennuis allaient bientôt se pointer...

A suivre...

* * *

Voila! En espérant que ça vous ait un minimum intrigué! XD Je me suis laissée aller un petit peu en introduisant un mini NejiNaru qui n'était pas là dans la première version de ce chapitre. Mais bon... J'ai eu le temps entre ma perte de chapitre et la réécriture de ce chapitre de tomber sur de magnifique images de l'éphèbe au Byakugan! *_*

Bref, je vous dis à vendredi prochain pour la publication du deuxième et dernier chapitre! ^^


	2. Chapitre 2 PARTIE 1

Ohayo!

Y'a un soleil d'enfer, il fait chaud mais le vent souffle bien! J'espère que vous avez bien entamé vos vacances! En ce 2 juillet (OMG j'avais pas encore réalisé, ça me fait tout bizarre de l'écrire! O_O) voici le chapitre 2 de Contradictions, annoncé il y a de cela une semaine. Mais quel chapitre!

Autant commencer par dire qu'il est long. Très long. A tel point que j'ai pété mon record de longueur en atteignant les 28 pages. En clair, je suis fière de moi. Très fière. Fatiguée, épuisée par des jours de relecture, de substitution de mots, d'ajouts de détails, mais fière! Bref, j'espère sincèrement que ça vous plaira! J'ai donc en ma possession ce chapitre et vu sa taille j'ai préféré le séparer en deux parties.

C'est la première que je vous livre en ce jour et pour la deuxième ce sera dans la deuxième partie de soirée, demain ou dimanche si l'envie me prend de vouloir vous faire languir! XD *évite les tomates, massues et compagnie* J'aurais presque envie de partir moi... Bref, maintenant résumé!

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précédent :_

_Naruto manque de se faire écraser par une voiture. Heureusement, un rire sadique résonnant dans sa tête a le bon goût de lui remettre les neurones en place et c'est de justesse qu'il évite d'aller embrasser la faucheuse. Arrivé chez lui, un mystérieux brun fait son apparition. Des paroles cruelles s'échappent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne se volatilise. Ébranlé par cette hallucination et par l'accident, Naruto finit par raconter cet évènement à son meilleur ami, Neji, qui avait deviné en l'observant qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, tout en omettant de lui parler de l'inconnu. L'Hyûga reste durant la nuit, prodiguant à Naruto des caresses rassurantes qui lui font oublier cet incident. Cependant le lendemain matin, Naruto retombe sur l'étranger aux yeux nuit qui lui lui explique qu'il est la manifestation physique de son ombre. Il en profite également pour lui annoncer ses sombres desseins : Il veut que le blond meurt pour prendre sa place. _

**Note :** Dans ce chapitre vous aller remarquer l'utilisation du groupe nominal "L'Ombre", parfois avec une majuscule à "ombre", parfois non. La majuscule est là pour désigner la Nature de Sasuke tandis que l'absence de majuscule signifie qu'on parle de la trace noire en elle même.

Bonne lecture! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 2 : PARTIE 1

Sasuke avait toujours été un fin stratège. Il ne gagnait pas toutes ses batailles mais il ne perdait jamais la guerre.

Son seul grand échec l'avait mené à la mort. Aveuglé par l'adoration excessive qu'il avait pour son grand frère, Itachi, il avait ignoré les éléments pourtant flagrants de la catastrophe à venir. Il avait fait semblant de ne pas voir que son aîné s'enfonçait lentement mais sûrement vers la folie.

Son idolâtrie avait été responsable de sa mort. Et alors qu'il baignait dans son sang, il avait haï Itachi de tout son âme. Il l'avait exécré autant qu'il l'avait aimé. Les derniers instants de sa vie avaient été marqués par cette haine mais aussi par une promesse qu'il s'était faite : celle de ne jamais laisser un événement similaire arriver.

* * *

Naruto s'était décidé à faire un brin de ménage dans son habitat. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas vivoter dans un monde grouillant de déchets et de sachets de ramens (Raamens!) mais bon... Il y avait des limites quand même! S'il laissait sa mini-décharge prospérer, il risquait de faire fuir Neji à jamais! Ce n'était en clair pas concevable.

C'est la raison pour laquelle, en ce samedi matin ensoleillé, il s'arma de son armure contre la poussière – soit un simple cache-nez – ainsi que de l'aspirateur Net'tout 2000 que ses parents lui avaient envoyé pour lutter contre la saleté.

Le blond inspira profondément, comme pour gonfler ses poumons de courage, avant d'allumer l'appareil et de s'atteler à la dure tâche qu'il s'était administré. Il n'avait pas fait une minute de nettoyage que déjà, un rire caustique résonna dans la pièce. Naruto n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour connaître l'identité de la personne qui se moquait allègrement de lui. L'Uzumaki laissa transparaître son agacement à travers un soupir exagéré avant de siffler :

« Qu'est ce que t'as encore teme? Je croyais que t'allais me laisser vivre ma vie tranquille jusqu'à je meurs... »

Sasuke, car c'était lui, lui répondit par un bref rictus particulièrement narquois avant de s'approcher du canapé dans lequel il s'assit nonchalamment. Naruto l'observa sans rien dire, devinant à son attitude que le brun ne comptait pas ouvrir la bouche. Il souffla fortement pour dégager une mèche qui lui barrait le front puis il reprit son travail sans plus de cérémonies.

La journée s'écoula mollement et surtout lentement de l'avis de Naruto sans que Sasuke ne se décide à reprendre sa forme normale. Le blond ne s'en formalisa pas et la nuit finit par tomber. C'est seulement lorsqu'il alla se coucher qu'il ne sentit plus la présence « matérielle » de l'Uchiha.

Nombre de jours défilèrent dans un scénario à peu près similaire, Sasuke se manifestant toujours lorsque Naruto était seul chez lui. Les seuls instants où le brun daignait disparaître étaient ceux où il était à la fac et ceux où il était en compagnie de Neji. L'Hyûga lui posait d'ailleurs beaucoup de questions à cause des fréquents coup d'oeil qu'il avait tendance à jeter au sol. En réalité, l'Uzumaki vérifiait simplement si son ombre était visible. Il avait peur qu'à un moment ou à un autre Sasuke ne se décide à prendre son apparence matérielle provoquant par la même occasion la disparition de son ombre. Neji étant quelqu'un de particulièrement observateur, il ne doutait pas que celui ci remarque cette étrangeté.

Naruto referma la porte de son appartement derrière lui puis retira ses chaussures. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il ne s'étonna pas de voir que Sasuke était appuyé sur un mur et qu'il le dévisageait. C'était comme ça depuis près d'un mois et malgré lui, il commençait à s'habituer à ces apparitions.

Le blond vivait dans une telle monotonie qu'elle en devenait ennuyeuse. Si avant il compensait ce prosaïsme en invitant fréquemment Neji chez lui et en lui faisait du rentre dedans (ponctué ou non de succès), il ne le faisait plus désormais. Il n'avait reçu aucune notification l'interdisant de coucher avec l'Hyûga. Cependant, il y avait désormais quelque chose – ou plutôt quelqu'un – qui le gênait dans cette entreprise lubrique : Sasuke.

L'Uzumaki se souvenait toujours des sous entendus pernicieux que le brun avait proférés lors de leur deuxième rencontre. Ça n'avait été qu'une remarque comme une autre mais depuis, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer avoir des relations sexuelles avec quiconque. Il savait que le brun connaîtrait tout de ses faits et gestes. Coucher avec quelqu'un dans cette situation serait comme s'exposer volontairement à des actes de voyeurisme sur sa personne. Cependant il ne pouvait totalement se priver. Il était un jeune homme soumis à la volonté de ses hormones quand même! D'où l'utilisation de la bonne vieille méthode où sa main droite était l'exécutrice principale. Malheureusement, même ça il ne pouvait le faire tranquillement.

La première fois qu'il s'était masturbé depuis l'apparition de Sasuke avait été l'un des événements le plus pénible de sa vie. Il avait pu sentir sur sa nuque les yeux moqueurs de l'Uchiha qui ne lui avait pas fait l'honneur de retourner sous sa forme normale. Il avait eu l'impression de ne plus avoir la moindre intimité. Tout ses gémissements, tout ses râles, tout son plaisir mais surtout toute sa gène avaient pu être captés par Sasuke, le pire étant qu'après qu'il ait fini, le brun avait sifflé avec morgue :

« Ben dis donc... C'était un spectacle ma foi très intéressant... »

Et dire qu'il ne lui avait même pas fait face... Naruto s'était retenu d'hurler de colère et de honte.

Les fois suivantes avaient été tout aussi embarrassantes mais à force il avait fini par s'y faire.

Talonné par un Sasuke aussi muet qu'il pouvait l'être, Naruto se dirigea dans son salon. Il déchargea ses cours sur le fauteuil avant de s'attabler dans le but de faire ses devoirs. Il était pleinement concentré lorsque son ombre, toujours sous sa forme matérielle, vint s'installer à ses côtés. Le blond lança un regard intrigué à l'Uchiha qui y répondit en saisissant son livre de physique et en déclarant :

« Je m'ennuie. »

« Ah... »

Naruto ne se répandit pas en milles paroles car il savait que le brun ne l'écouterait pas. Il reprit donc ses activités, faisant fi du bruit que son livre de physique fit lorsqu'il s'écrasa sur le fauteuil, près de dix minutes plus tard. Deux bonnes heures s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'arrive au terme de son long travail. C'est seulement là qu'il prit conscience du regard pensif de Sasuke fixé sur sa personne. Il questionna :

« Quoi? »

« ... »

Devant l'absence de paroles de l'Ombre, il voulut s'atteler à l'élaboration de son dîner. Cependant, alors qu'il sortait de la pièce il entendit :

« J'ai l'impression que tes yeux changent de couleur. »

Le blond s'arrêta net puis se retourna vers l'Uchiha.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Mes yeux sont bleus! »

« Ah bon... »

Interloqué, Naruto dévisagea Sasuke. Celui ci arborait toujours une mine méditative. Ses orbes ténèbres étaient comme voilées par des préoccupations dont il n'avait pas accès. C'était la première fois que l'Uchiha le mirait avec autre chose que de la moquerie ou du mépris dans les yeux. Il était beaucoup moins hautain ainsi, presque normal, plus... accessible? Les pupilles sombres ne le quittaient pas et Naruto se traita mentalement d'idiot lorsqu'il sentit un afflux de sang colorer ses joues. Il se détourna promptement en priant pour que Sasuke ne l'ait pas remarqué. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de rougir comme ça? Il cogna rageusement son plan de travail avant d'entamer la préparation de son repas.

Il ignorait qu'il avait laissé derrière lui un brun surpris par sa rougeur soudaine. Il ignorait que l'Ombre avait ensuite esquissé un sourire des plus sardoniques...

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent rendirent Naruto particulièrement perplexe. Sasuke ne disait plus rien. Il ne parlait déjà pas énormément auparavant mais là... Il était pire qu'une tombe. Le brun s'était totalement emmuré dans le silence au profit de regards songeurs sur sa personne.

Naruto n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il se doutait bien que cette absence de commentaires acerbes n'était pas bonne pour lui. L'Uchiha préparait un mauvais plan. Il pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau cliqueter. Pas bon du tout...

C'est la raison pour laquelle le blond décida qu'il était plus que temps qu'il aille squatter chez son meilleur ami quelques temps. Il ne tint pas trois heures avant de se faire virer par un Neji furibond qui arguait qu'il foutait sa merde partout. Maniaque l'Hyûga...

Naruto fut donc contraint de se confronter à l'Ombre de nouveau. A peine eut-il franchi les portes de son appartement que déjà Sasuke réapparut. Cependant, il ne le fit pas comme d'habitude.

En effet, le brun avait refait son apparition... sur lui. Son corps, littéralement collé à son torse laissait deviner des muscles tendus qu'il lui avait été impossible de deviner auparavant à cause des larges pulls noirs que portait continuellement le brun. Le peu de temps que dura cette proximité suffit à ce que l'odeur enivrante de Sasuke se grave dans la mémoire olfactive de l'Uzumaki. Un savoureux mélange de terre boisée et de mangue pomme. Des effluves sauvages teintées de... Le lycéen n'eut guère de temps de s'appesantir sur cette senteur aux connotations fruitées puisque le contact physique entre lui et l'Uchiha se rompit. L'Ombre le fixa avec une moue amusée qu'il n'avait pas étalée depuis près de trois jours sur son visage. Il articula alors dans un semblant de sincérité :

« Désolé. C'était pas fait exprès. »

La dernière phrase mit tout de suite Naruto sur ses gardes. Il observa suspicieusement le brun qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Un regard méditatif presque... contemplatif! Le phénomène que Naruto s'était tant reproché se reproduisit. Il rougit. Intensément. Ne pouvant supporter cette autre bévue que Sasuke ne pouvait cette fois ci pas manquer, il s'éloigna rapidement des pupilles qui le troublaient autant. Le reste de la journée passa sans événement notable.

Ce ne fut pas le cas du lendemain, ni du surlendemain, ni des jours d'après. En effet, curieusement, Sasuke se révéla être quelqu'un de particulièrement maladroit. Il tombait souvent sur lui, se ramassait quelquefois en l'entraînant avec lui, le frôlait parfois, le touchait fréquemment... Bref, le blond avait l'impression de se retrouver face à une vaste supercherie. Dans quel but? Il n'avait pas encore de réponses à cette question. Or, il pressentait que c'était important. Merde, Sasuke multipliait presque ses contacts... avec lui..

Naruto se releva brusquement de sa baignoire.

Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre mais si ce qu'il supposait était vrai... Il se retrouverait dans un véritable guêpier. Dans son élan à vouloir parler à l'Uchiha, il oublia de vider la baignoire et entoura prestement sa taille d'une longue serviette. Les rayons de lune caressèrent sa peau luisante d'eau, lui donnant l'apparence d'un bel Adonis mélancolique. Sentiment totalement incongru pour un personne comme l'Uzumaki.

Celui ci s'apprêtait à sortir de sa salle de bain lorsque la source de son ennui se matérialisa devant lui. Le temps de quelques microsecondes, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur mais il se reprit bien vite en annonçant la couleur :

« Sors d'ici! »

Sasuke tordit sa ravissante bouche en un petit rictus goguenard avant de dire :

« Je t'ai déjà vu tout nu tu sais. Plusieurs fois. Si tu veux, je peux te les énumérer... Alors ne me fais pas tout un cirque alors que tu as une serviette qui couvre les choses intéressantes. »

Naruto hoqueta d'indignation tout en rougissant furieusement. C'est malgré lui qu'il reprit :

« Des choses intéressantes! »

L'Ombre ne répondit pas. Pire, une certaine luxure teinta ses traits. Il se rapprocha du blond qui, instinctivement, recula. Sasuke avança de nouveau et Naruto fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de la lueur qu'il entrevoyait dans les yeux de l'Uchiha. Il se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise et singulièrement en danger face à des prunelles aussi lubriques. Il se rendait compte que la théorie qu'il avait conçu juste avant était fondée. Une langue mutine, presque salace, humidifia les lèvres charnues du brun, accroissant par la même occasion sa peur déraisonnable et sa confusion.

Vint le moment où il ne put plus battre en retraite en raison du rebord de la baignoire sur lequel il buta. Là, Sasuke posa ses doigts sur son torse et un frisson lancinant le traversa, se répercutant dans tout son corps rougi par la chaleur de l'eau de son bain. Il ne pouvait se soustraire à l'épiderme étonnement chaude des mains opalines. Mains qui descendirent langoureusement avant d'atteindre son ventre puis de frôler l'endroit le plus sensible de son corps. Naruto haleta sourdement, ses orbes céruléennes démesurément ouvertes face à la décharge de désir qui avait électrocuté toutes les parcelles de sa chair. Il ne lâcha pas Sasuke des yeux. Celui ci se pencha sur lui et l'Uzumaki, totalement tétanisé, sentit un souffle mentholé caresser sa bouche entrouverte, le tentant malgré lui.

Une envie folle de laper les lèvres rosées de l'Uchiha l'assaillit et il y céda. Le goût jouissif de la mangue fraîche agressa ses papilles et une langue humide de salive agrippa la sienne. Sasuke se colla plus franchement à lui, son sexe érigé effleurant le sien, avant de débuter de petits coups de reins qui s'amplifièrent progressivement.

Naruto gémissait indécemment. Il perdait le contact avec la réalité au profit d'un assouvissement de ses pulsions sexuelles réprimées depuis plus d'un mois. Toutes ses sensations étaient accrues par l'alarme bruyante qui résonnait dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à faire la part des choses. Sa raison s'enfuyait sous les assauts de Sasuke. Il était gonflé de l'adrénaline de ceux qui s'apprêtent à commettre une folie. Les ondulations brusques de son assaillant lui faisaient perdre pied.

La serviette qui entourait précairement ses hanches céda et s'étala au sol. Il y eut comme une suspension alors que Sasuke détachait ses mains de son épiderme. Un frisson d'envie joua en lui au moment où les orbes dilatées du brun inspectaient lascivement sa virilité dressée. Il bouillait sous ce regard licencieux et c'était presque de la torture que de voir l'Uchiha l'observer ainsi.

Puis tout arriva très vite. Le brun s'empara de son sexe tout en s'appuyant fortement sur lui. Déséquilibré, Naruto se sentit chuter vers l'arrière. Dans un réflexe presque impossible, il saisit le bras de Sasuke qui, sur le coup, s'effondra avec lui dans la baignoire. La tête du blond faillit heurter le rebord avant de s'immerger dans le liquide mousseux du bain. La surprise l'ayant fait lâcher un cri, il avala une grande quantité d'eau avant de se relever désespérément dans une tentative pour reprendre de l'air.

Il recracha en toussant affreusement tout en lâchant de petites plaintes. Il avait l'impression que tous les os de son corps étaient douloureux et c'est difficilement qu'il se retenait de pleurer de souffrance. Il était vraiment mal tombé et son dos lui faisait horriblement mal. Les larmes finirent par franchir la barrière de ses paupières et Naruto serra des dents en une vaine tentative de calmer l'affliction. Sasuke avait curieusement disparu.

Il fallut près d'une demie heure avant que son supplice ne soit supportable. Le blond dut faire plusieurs tentatives avant de réussir à quitter sa baignoire. Dans son état, il lui serait impossible d'aller en cours et une boule de détresse se forgea dans sa gorge. Ses jambes tremblaient et il avait peur de s'effondrer. Des élancements lancinants tiraient impitoyablement ses muscles douloureux. Il avait désespérément envie de voir Neji.

Naruto n'aimait pas inquiéter ses proches. Cependant, à cet instant, il se sentait si mal... Il avait un cruel besoin d'attentions. Il déglutit en se mordant fortement la lèvre pour essayer de barricader les larmes qu'il sentait affluer. Pourtant cela ne suffit pas et encore une fois elles s'écoulèrent sur ses joues blêmes. D'une poigne vacillante, il saisit le combiné du téléphone et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami.

Heureusement pour lui, Neji répondit rapidement :

« Allo? »

« Je... »

Sa voix affaiblie et chevrotante alerta l'Hyûga qui demanda d'une voix neutre où perçait une pointe d'inquiétude :

« Naruto? »

« Je... Je suis tombé dans la salle de bain. »

Si, dit comme ça, la situation n'avait pas l'air alarmante, Neji connaissait assez Naruto pour savoir que le blond ne l'aurait jamais appelé si sa chute avait eu des conséquences bénignes. Le ton plaintif ne contribuait pas à le rassurer. Sans prendre la peine de dire quoique ce soit d'autre, le brun raccrocha. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se présentait chez l'Uzumaki qui lui ouvrit avec peine.

En constatant les dégâts, Neji prit rapidement les choses en main. En deux temps trois mouvements, Naruto était allongé entièrement nu sur ses draps, recevant les soins d'un Hyûga concentré. Celui ci jugea des muscles et des os de son meilleur ami avec précaution. Il se permit un petit soupir soulagé lorsqu'il ne diagnostiqua aucune fracture. Il en informa Naruto qui se contenta de lui offrir un vague hochement de tête. Le brun aux yeux gris sortit ensuite différents onguents de son sac avant d'entamer une série de massages plus ou moins vigoureux. Il y passa un peu plus d'une heure avant de souffler :

« Purée Naruto tu m'as fait peur. »

« ... »

« Je savais que t'étais maladroit mais quand même... »

« Neji je.. »

« J'espère que tu réalises l'inquiétude que tu m'as causée. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« ... »

« Vraiment désolé. »

L'Hyûga eut un soupir épuisé. Il articula :

« C'est pas grave. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Maintenant que je sais que tu iras mieux, je suis vraiment content. »

« ... »

« Content que tu m'aies appelé. Parmi toutes les personnes que tu aurais pu appeler c'est moi que tu as choisi. Alors je suis vraiment content que tu me fasses confiance. »

Le blond qui était resté allongé jusque là se releva lentement. Il se positionna ensuite face au brun avant d'esquisser un petit sourire fatigué. Il tenta même une petite taquinerie :

« Depuis quand tu es... aussi sentimental Neji? »

« Depuis qu'un crétin me fait une peur bleue et que... »

« Et que? »

« Et qu'il ne m'invite plus chez lui. »

Naruto laissa transparaître sa surprise. Il était vraiment étonné de cette fin de phrase. Elle laissait sous-entendre tant de choses qu'il demanda une confirmation :

« Tu veux dire que- »

« Ce n'est pas nos parties de jambes en l'air qui me manquent, Naruto. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que je ne t'aime pas de cette façon et que toi non plus. Le sexe... C'était certes très agréable... » susurra Neji en lui adressant un clin d'oeil, auquel L'Uzumaki rougit, avant de continuer :

« ... mais ce n'était pas sérieux. Ce qui me manque c'est toi. On se voit peu à cause des cours et j'ai l'impression que je ne suis plus trop le bienvenu chez toi. »

« Non! Qu'est ce que- »

Le brun fixa ses yeux accusateurs sur lui et Naruto baissa la tête en murmurant :

« C'est pas ça... C'est juste que j'ai quelques... problème ces temps ci et je n'ai pas envie de t'embêter avec ça. »

« Les amis c'est fait pour ça il me semble. Et puis... Ça fait quand même un bail que j'ai pas goûté ton thé dégueulasse. »

« Je ne te permets pas crétin! » rugit le blond en une fausse mine outrée. En retour, il eut droit à la moue sarcastique de son meilleur ami et ils éclatèrent de rire. Naruto se sentit bien. Mais surtout en sécurité.

Il discuta un long moment avec Neji avant que celui ci ne se décide à partir, l'intimant au passage l'ordre de s'allonger et de dormir. Il fit semblant de ne pas être d'accord avec cette décision mais il finit par s'y soumettre. Assis sur le bord du lit, le brun emmêla ses doigts aux cheveux blonds et se délecta de leur texture particulièrement agréable au toucher. Il resta un bon moment ainsi, attendant patiemment mais surtout pensivement le sommeil de l'habitant des lieux.

Ce ne fut que lorsque ce fut effectif qu'il quitta l'appartement, laissant l'Uzumaki à son repos.

* * *

Lorsque Naruto mit un terme à ses songes et qu'il ouvrit ses paupières, ce fut pour se faire aveugler par les rayons lumineux du jour. Il râla inintelligiblement avant d'enfoncer son visage dans son oreiller. Malheureusement pour lui, Morphée l'avait bel et bien abandonné. Après quelques minutes à traîner au lit, il se décida à se lever. Son corps lui faisait beaucoup moins mal et il en était reconnaissant aux massages de Neji qui avaient bien délassé ses muscles douloureux. Cependant, c'est quand même avec précaution qu'il s'étira tout en quittant son nid de draps et d'indolence. Il enfila un boxer avant de se diriger vers le salon où il s'étonna de l'heure tardive. Il n'avait pas eu l'impression de dormir autant. En effet, les aiguilles de son réveil ne pointaient pas moins de onze heures et quart. Il était trop tard pour petit-déjeuner.

Le blond prit la direction de sa cuisine où, après une inspection minutieuse, il s'attela à la préparation d'un steak et de riz blanc. Il s'acquitta rapidement de la cuisson de la viande avant d'installer une petite marmite remplie d'eau sur la gazinière. Lorsque l'eau fut portée à ébullition, il y inséra le riz.

Un petit sourire fier étira ses lèvres. Lèvres qui, lorsqu'il se retourna, furent happées par une bouche impatiente et dominatrice. La bouche de Sasuke... Le brun semblait comme affamé tant le baiser était intense. Une intensité qui monta en puissance lorsque la langue avide de l'Uchiha s'immisça dans sa cavité buccale. Leurs homologues roses se rencontrèrent dans une lutte sauvage qui s'accrût lorsque Sasuke fit descendre ses mains sur son corps.

Naruto se perdit dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait à être désiré de Sasuke, à sentir ses mains assurées sur lui... Le brun agrippa ses fesses qu'il malaxa avec ferveur tout en léchant copieusement la courbe veloutée de son cou. Le haut de son corps appuyait son torse, le cambrant de la plus délicieuse des manières. Naruto estima que les sons qui s'échappaient de sa gorge étaient plus qu'impudiques... Une pensée qui s'éclipsa bien vite quand l'Uchiha amorça un onctueux mouvement de frottement de leurs érections. Les tissus ne lui avaient jamais paru aussi superflus.

Le léger râle que poussa Sasuke mit en déroute une grande partie de ses neurones et dans un geste convulsif et passionné, il empoigna quelques mèches brunes qui jusque là, balayaient paresseusement sa joue. Ses doigts fourragèrent dans la chevelure soyeuse tandis que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus sifflante. Naruto nageait dans ce qui lui paraissait être les prémices d'un orgasme voluptueux. Il avait chaud. Partout. Surtout dans le creux de ses reins. Une chaleur telle qu'elle aurait pu lui paraître physique. Et alors qu'il s'abandonnait totalement aux désirs de Sasuke, le téléphone se manifesta. Une sonnerie stridente et désagréable qui fit un peu retomber son ardeur et qui remit sa lucidité sur les rails.

Rapidement, il se dégagea des bras du brun qui jura rageusement. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il attrapait le combiné en main qu'il prit conscience de la légère odeur de brûlé qui flottait dans l'air. Tout en discutant avec Neji, il se promena dans l'appartement à la recherche de l'origine du relent nauséabond. Sasuke, qui s'était entre-temps appuyé au chambranle d'une porte jouxtant la cuisine, le regardait faire tout en souriant. Déformation faciale que le blond trouva soudain louche. C'est en passant devant le miroir de sa chambre que Naruto trouva la réponse à ses questions.

Le Tee-shirt blanc qu'il portait arborait en son derrière des traces noires.

Subrepticement, il quitta la pièce et se tourna vers Sasuke qui le fixait. Il se sentit frissonner. Pas de désir. Mais de peur. L'Uchiha était une représentation de la satisfaction. La satisfaction de quelqu'un qui avait failli atteindre son but mais qui ne compte pas se laisser décourager par son échec. Une satisfaction venimeuse et perfide. Une satisfaction vicieuse et inhumaine. Le brun dirigea son regard vers la cuisine tout en hochant la tête, comme s'il voulait qu'il regarde. Ce que Naruto fit. Avec appréhension.

Une terreur étouffante tordit ses boyaux lorsqu'il comprit. La gazinière. La marmite qu'il avait mise sur le feu pour préparer son repas. Le feu. Il déglutit difficilement. Il eut l'impression qu'un noeud se formait dans sa gorge et une angoisse pernicieuse s'abattit sur lui. Ses yeux bleus, livides, se tournèrent vers Sasuke qui exsudait la malveillance par tous les pores de sa peau. Il ne put soutenir ce regard, promesse de souffrances, et c'est difficilement qu'il raccrocha.

Un silence lourd tomba.

La panique envahissait Naruto. Il avait peur car il avait compris. Il avait compris que l'accident de la baignoire avait été provoqué. Il avait compris que si Neji n'avait pas téléphoné, il se serait tordu de douleur lorsque l'eau bouillante de son riz se serait renversée sur lui. Il était effrayé. Et pire que tout, il n'arrivait pas à faire bonne figure devant l'Ombre. Sasuke devait discerner sa crainte. Ses yeux perçants ne le quittaient pas, comme cherchant à lui prouver qu'il ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Malgré cela, dans une tentative presque désespérée, Naruto se jeta vers la porte d'entrée.

Il fut rapidement coincé par l'Uchiha qui se plaça devant lui, faisant ainsi obstacle à sa sortie. Le brun s'approcha de lui tandis qu'il reculait sporadiquement pour éviter la rencontre inéluctable de leurs corps. Une brise fraîche vint caresser sa nuque et ses poils se hérissèrent. Il pâlit en réalisant qu'il était adossé à un des murs de l'appartement qui comportait une fenêtre. L'espace d'un instant il se maudit. Juste avant de s'alarmer du fait qu'il habitait au... troisième étage... Des images de personnes s'étant suicidées en se jetant du haut d'un immeuble crépitèrent devant ses yeux. Il se souvint du sang... de... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il tressaillit violemment. Juste avant que Sasuke ne réduise définitivement la distance entre eux.

Le corps qu'il avait précédemment touché avec concupiscence entra en collision avec lui. Et aussitôt, il fut trahi par ses sens. Les traits parfaits de Sasuke... Sa flagrance suave... Son grognement jubilatoire... Sa peau torride... Même devant le danger, il ne pouvait se soustraire à l'attrait qu'exerçait le brun sur lui. L'Uchiha n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de fondre sur sa bouche qui fut violemment mordillée. Naruto gémit de douleur lorsqu'une dent perça la chair rose de sa lèvre inférieure. Il voulut repousser Sasuke mais comme pour se faire pardonner, et astreindre sa tentative de rejet, celui ci lapa avec langueur la blessure d'où s'écoulait le sang âcre. Il accompagna sa gâterie d'une main inquisitrice qui passa la frontière de son boxer pour aller s'enquérir de l'état de son sexe. Sexe qui s'érigeait lentement et qui fut pris d'une poussée de croissance lorsque des doigts curieux se refermèrent sur lui. Un large mouvement de va-et-vient débuta et l'Uzumaki se cambra en râlant, ses doigts s'amarrant malgré lui dans la crinière brune de Sasuke.

Celui ci eut un ricanement méphistophélique qui glaça Naruto malgré l'exaltation avancée de sa virilité. Pris d'un sursaut de lucidité, il rejeta le brun aussi fort qu'il le put. Malheureusement, aussi rapidement qu'il avait été éjecté, Sasuke revint et s'appropria furieusement la chaleur moite de sa bouche tout en poussant excessivement contre le haut de son corps. Naruto se sentit pencher dangereusement au dessus du vide et un effroi foudroyant s'écrasa comme une enclume sur lui. La dent incisive de Sasuke raviva la douleur de sa blessure et le blond se sentit perdre. Chuter, souffrir. Pleurer.

Il était tombé.

Tombé dans ses souvenirs douloureux. Dans ses défaites cuisantes. Dans la violence gratuite des autres. Les autres, qui étaient toujours si méchants avec lui. Les autres qui le jalousaient parce que ses parents faisaient tout pour lui. Les autres qui le méprisaient parce qu'il était légèrement plus frêle qu'eux. Plus naïf aussi. Les autres, qui critiquaient sa blondeur et ses yeux bleus. Ça faisait mal. Affreusement mal. Il avait échoué. Il était encore tombé. Lui qui s'était juré de ne plus jamais ressasser ces souvenirs qui avaient failli détruire son entrain et sa joie de vivre. Tout ça à cause de Sasuke. Sasuke...

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de fermer les yeux fut son regard dilaté et écarquillé. Puis plus rien.

* * *

Naruto papillonna des yeux avant de soudainement les ouvrir. Il reconnut avec peine sa chambre. Ses orbes bleues, vides et froides, reflétaient sa fatigue psychologique. Il se sentait noué de partout mais aussi un tantinet angoissé. Une épouvante sans nom imprégna ses traits lorsque Sasuke franchit le seuil de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même en s'éloignant au maximum de l'Ombre. Ses pupilles azures dévisageaient avec crainte la personne qui lui faisait face. Lorsque celle ci s'assit sur le bord de son lit, son coeur battait furieusement dans sa cage thoracique. Il retint un cri de pure panique quand le brun susurra, toutes dents dehors :

« Alors... Tu vas mourir? »

« ... »

« Réponds moi où je t'assure que je serai moins gentil. »

Naruto déglutit difficilement avant d'arriver à formuler :

« Tu... Tu as essayé de me tuer. »

« Non. Si j'avais essayé de te tuer tu aurais automatiquement survécu. »

« ... Qu'est ce que.. tu veux dire par là? »

« Dans le Monde des Ombres, il y a une règle qui dit que _si l'Ombre intente volontairement à la vie de son Humain, celui ci survivra automatiquement_. »

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça. »

« Normal, je suis pas assez con pour essayer de te tuer comme ça! Cependant tu avoueras que tuer son Humain dans de telles conditions est extrêmement difficile. Et comme si j'avais pas déjà assez de problèmes pour mettre fin à tes jours, y'a la foutue règle du Contact qui t'a déjà sauvé par deux fois! »

Devant la colère manifeste de Sasuke, une lueur d'espoir commença à poindre en Naruto. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si en danger que ça. Apparemment les règles du Monde des Ombres n'étaient pas contre lui... Reprenant un peu confiance, le blond se risqua à demander :

« Elle dit quoi cette règle? »

« _Si au moment de la mort il y a contact physique ou sensoriel entre l'Ombre et l'Humain, alors celui ci ne meurt pas._ C'est pour ça que tu as réchappé à la voiture et à la baignoire. »

« Tu veux dire que- »

« Si j'avais pas rigolé le jour de la voiture et si t'avais pas eu le réflexe de me tenir la main hier, tu serais caput et décédé. »

Naruto se releva entièrement pour fixer son Ombre dans les yeux. Celle ci le toisa avec malveillance mais l'Uzumaki n'extériorisa aucune peur.

En effet, il venait de réaliser à quel point il serait facile d'éviter les tentatives de Sasuke. A ce constat, un soulagement sans bornes traversa toutes les parcelles de son corps et il se surprit à sourire.

A en juger par le relâchement soudain de l'Uzumaki, Sasuke, qui l'avait scruté avec attention, arriva facilement à deviner sa réflexion. Pourtant, un étrange rictus vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Une grimace... satisfaite.

Simultanément, à la vue de cette déformation faciale, Naruto se crispa. Il avait précédemment pu se rendre compte que lorsque ce sentiment était imprimé sur le visage de Sasuke, ce n'était pas bon signe. Avec une célérité dictée par la Raison, le blond saisit fermement le bras de l'Ombre. Celle ci nota l'action en haussant un sourcil contemplatif. Doucereusement il articula :

« Je vois que tu raisonnes vite Naruto. Ça m'étonne venant de toi mais bon... Crois tu cependant que tu puisses vraiment être en sécurité simplement en me tenant le bras? »

« ... C'est toi qui as dit que- »

« Je ne remets pas mes paroles en question. Ce que je veux dire c'est que, certes, tu as été sauvé deux fois à cause de moi. Cependant tu as frôlé la mort, la vraie, sans que j'en sois pourtant responsable. Une fois à cause de ton évanouissement et une autre fois- »

« Je me suis évanoui? »

« Oui. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais des crises d'angoisse en passant. C'était très instructif de l'apprendre. N'empêche que c'est dommage : j'ai failli réussir mon coup avec la fenêtre. Enfin... »

« ... »

« Sur mes trois tentatives, toutes se sont soldées par un échec. J'aurais pu réussir si ton foutu Neji n'avait pas appelé lorsque les choses devenaient sérieuses. »

« Je ne m'étais pas trompé alors. Tu as voulu que je me brûle avec- »

« Oui. »

« Mais pourquoi je serais mort alors que je te tenais? »

« Tout simplement parce que c'est TOI qui t'es reculé vers la gazinière. Moi je n'ai fait qu'avancer et me coller à toi. Lorsque le feu aurait envahi ton tee shirt, je comptais m'éloigner de toi et te bloquer toute sortie. Mettre le feu à la cuisine aussi. Ça n'aurait pas été considéré comme un homicide volontaire puisque tu brûlerais déjà. »

« Mais tu serais mort également! »

« Non. Contrairement à toi je suis une Ombre. Je suis ton revers et ce dans presque tout les domaines. Tu es l'Humain, je suis l'Ombre. Tu es blond et sympathique, je suis brun et exécrable. Tu es vivant, je suis mort. Alors non, rien ne me serait arrivé. »

« ... »

Une terreur sourde bousculait Naruto de l'intérieur. Il ne sut comment il réussit à garder la tête haute et la voix ferme lorsqu'il questionna :

« Je suppose que tu comptes persévérer dans tes tentatives de mort « involontaire »? »

« Pourquoi demander si tu connais la réponse? » persifla Sasuke en arborant un sourire carnassier.

Se garder de montrer des sentiments devant un être d'une telle monstruosité était une tâche ardue. Pour quelqu'un comme Naruto, c'était presque impossible. Pourtant, le blond manoeuvra de sorte à ne laisser percer aucune émotion synonyme de crainte. Il arriva même à pousser un soupir dédaigneux et à marmonner :

« Tu m'auras pas face de rat! »

Bien sûr Sasuke l'entendit et en réponse à cette presque déclaration de guerre, un ricanement diabolique emplit la pièce. Naruto se dressa sur ses deux jambes puis sortit de sa chambre pour aller prendre une douche. Heureusement, Sasuke lui laissa le temps de respirer tout le temps que dura sa toilette. Certainement pour élaborer d'autres plans... L'Uzumaki s'habilla et leva un regard curieux vers son réveil. L'engin affichait dix sept heures. Il était trop tard pour déjeuner. L'envie lui était d'ailleurs passée.

Naruto prit le chemin de la porte d'entrée sous le regard perçant de Sasuke. Le brun ne lui posa aucune question. En refermant la porte de son appartement à double tour, le blond fut soulagé de voir que l'Uchiha avait repris sa forme normale. Seulement là, il se permit de laisser parler son visage. Une expression désespérée teinta ses traits et c'est en courant qu'il s'achemina vers le domicile de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Neji l'accueillit avec une moue ennuyée. Une moue qui mua immédiatement en mine inquiète lorsqu'il croisa les orbes tourmentées de Naruto. Il montèrent dans sa chambre et alors que le brun allait s'enquérir de l'état de l'Uzumaki, celui ci lui intima le silence. Naruto se frotta nerveusement les mains tout en déglutissant fréquemment. Il cherchait ses mots et en même temps il appréhendait la réaction de Neji. Devait-il tout lui raconter? Le croirait-il? Autant de questions qui tournaient dans le grand capharnaüm qu'était son esprit.

Voyant que Naruto n'ouvrait pas la bouche, l'Hyûga articula :

« Quand tu seras prêt à me parler je serai là. »

Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant avant de reprendre sa dissertation qu'il était en train d'agrémenter de détails avant que Naruto ne vienne l'interrompre. Le blond ne mit cependant guère de temps avant de murmurer calmement :

« Tu as du papier et un stylo? »

« Oui bien sûr. Pourquoi- »

« Donne m'en s'il te plait. C'est important. »

La mine sérieuse de Naruto ne soufflait aucune contestations. Il obéit.

Le blond hésita longuement avant de coucher ces quelques mots sur le papier.

_Neji... A quel moment tu ne vois plus ton ombre?_

Papier qu'il tendit ensuite à son meilleur ami. Après lecture, celui ci lui envoya un regard incrédule. Il allait répondre à voix haute mais un signe de Naruto lui indiqua qu'il devait également écrire sur la feuille. Ce qu'il fit.

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça mais bon... Je vais te répondre quand même. En absence de lumière. En absence de lumière il n'est plus possible de voir son ombre._

Naruto se traita intérieurement d'imbécile en lisant la dernière phrase inscrite sur le papier. Il tourna ensuite son regard réjoui vers Neji qu'il remercia chaleureusement d'un baiser sur les lèvres. Le brun y répondit avant de lui ficher une petite tape sur la tête. Des sonorités amusées étaient perceptibles dans sa voix lorsqu'il dit :

« Crétin! Une question pareille franchement! »

« Ouais bon... bref. Dis Neji ça te dirait une partie de Guitar Heros? »

« A vrai dire j'étais en train de boucler ma dissert' là... »

« Mais on s'en fout! C'est pour la semaine prochaine! »

« Naruto... » commença le brun d'une voix menaçante

« Ok ok ça va! Je capitule mais quand même! Après tu viendras te plaindre que je te délaisse! »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de son existence Neji Hyûga rougit en présence d'une autre personne. Naruto en resta bouche bée, complètement hébété. Le brun lâcha un grognement rageur avant de priver les yeux de l'Uzumaki d'une telle rareté. Il plongea farouchement sa tête dans les tas de feuilles qui s'amassaient sur son bureau. Juste avant de se faire joyeusement charrier par un blond fier d'avoir pu lui soutirer un tel rougissement.

La soirée arriva rapidement, au grand malheur d'un Uzumaki plus idiot que jamais. Pourtant, lorsque pour la énième fois, il se fit chasser par un Neji furieux, sa bonne humeur retomba. Il faut dire que l'idée de vivre désormais dans le noir ne lui plaisait pas autant que ça. Cependant, il ne pouvait y déroger car c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée pour le moment. C'était le seul moyen de parer les homicides « involontaires » de Sasuke.

A partir de ce soir là, Naruto mena une politique qui visait à éradiquer tout source de lumière de sa maison. Il fit ses préparations à la barbe de Sasuke qui, ignorant tout des tenants et des aboutissants de la conversation écrite entre Neji et lui, ne vit rien venir. Il considéra l'achat de rideaux sombres, d'une lampe de poche et de bougies avec perplexité avant de se moquer allègrement de Naruto. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une noirceur inhabituelle s'abattit dans toute la maison en pleine journée que l'Ombre comprit. Il poussa un hurlement de rage qui ravit Naruto. Le blond se sentit mieux respirer.

La vie dans le noir fut beaucoup plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait crû. Faire ses devoirs et cuisiner étaient d'ailleurs les activités les plus ardues en raison du fait qu'elles requéraient une certaine luminosité. Bizarrement, le brun ne se manifestait jamais lorsqu'il était hors de son logement. L'Uzumaki en conclut rapidement que son ombre ne pouvait se manifester physiquement en extérieur comme il le lui avait fait croire.

Naruto n'était donc plus aussi angoissé qu'auparavant. Cependant, aux rares instants où il orientait mal sa lampe, il lui arrivait de tomber sur une partie du corps de Sasuke. Rapidement, il reprenait le contrôle tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de frissonner d'inquiétude, car il était conscient que la colère de l'Uchiha ne l'épargnerait pas si jamais il faisait une erreur.

Mais nul n'est infaillible et surtout pas quelqu'un comme Naruto.

Les examens arrivaient, et en conséquence, les professeurs noyaient leurs élèves de devoirs en tout genre. Naruto n'étant pas un modèle d'assiduité se retrouvait donc régulièrement débordé. Un soir, enseveli sous la charge de travail, il lâcha prise et il s'endormit. Sa main détendue ne tint plus aussi fermement la lampe de poche. Irrémédiablement, celle ci s'échoua sur le sol. Bientôt une main la saisit et la plaça de sorte à ce que Naruto soit assez bien éclairé.

Sasuke revint. Sa mine était sombre et colérique. Une rancoeur hostile teintait chacun de ses membres tremblants de rage. Une rancoeur qui avait besoin d'être expulsée. Oh oui, il mourrait d'envie de s'acharner sur Naruto. Il le ferait. Mais avant ça, il devait corriger certaines choses. Après seulement il pourrait se permettre de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

A suivre...

* * *

Voila! Un chapitre ma foi dur à écrire. Cette partie se distingue par la présence de pas moins de trois lime soft. Pour moi c'est un gros challenge, une grosse difficulté parce que franchement les limes et autres descriptions touchant au sexe ne sont pas ce que j'aime le plus écrire... Bref, j'espère que cette partie vous assez intrigué pour que vous lisiez la suite! ^^

A très très très bientôt! (Avec un peu de chances mon ordin' tombera en panne dans la journée *rire sadique*)


	3. Chapitre 2 PARTIE 2

Konbanwa!

Ouah! Je suis impressionnée, agréablement surprise et indéniablement contente! J'ai eu cinq reviews uniquement pour la première partie du chapitre deux! Franchement je suis heureuse! Pour une auteure comme moi qui publie une fois tous les cents ans et qui tient pas souvent ses délais c'est... O_O Je suis aux ANGES! Alors merci à Murasaki Kun (OMG, j'ai failli tomber dans les vapes en voyant ton nom!), MilianneLoke, tous-des-pervers, Vagabonde et Shinai qui m'ont offert un sourire béat! XD Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre tout de suite. J'ai rapidement parcouru vos commentaires (Yeah!) mais pour mon blabla ce sera après! Que cela ne vous freine pas pour récidiver hein... (J'en profite je sais! XD)

Bref, merci aussi à ceux qui ont lu et qui ont fait monter mes stats! XD

Allez je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 2 : PARTIE 2

Les rayons luminescents qui réchauffaient son visage tirèrent Naruto de ses songes. Il émergea difficilement, un sourire béat plaqué sur les lèvres. Sourire qu'il perdit juste après au profit d'un hurlement de douleur. Il venait d'être transpercé. Il avait comme l'impression d'être déchiré et écartelé. C'était une sensation qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps.

La sensation d'un sexe dur le pénétrant.

Il avait mal. Mais c'était la souffrance d'un homme qui avait été préparé à accueillir dans l'endroit le plus intime de son corps la verge dressée d'un autre. Naruto haletait. Il cherchait à s'habituer à cette présence imposante en lui. La tâche lui fut facilitée lorsqu'une main caressante vint effleurer son gland rougi. Il hoqueta en une plainte qui révélait tout de son envie de voir ce frôlement s'approfondir.

Des frissons incandescents parcoururent son épiderme tiédi par les draps, et il lâcha un gémissement quémandeur lorsqu'une langue humidifia sa mâchoire d'une longue traînée de salive qui s'acheva sur l'une de ses joues. Dans les brumes de son plaisir, il s'interrogea vaguement sur l'auteur de tels attouchements. La question finissait à peine de se former que déjà la réponse lui était donnée par le biais d'un timbre polaire mais en même temps particulièrement caustique :

« Je découvre encore une autre de tes facettes Naruto. »

Le blond écarquilla subrepticement ses paupières entrouvertes. Des pupilles noires, ténébreuses de ressentiment et irascibles de malveillance le foudroyèrent. Sasuke. L'Uzumaki prit alors conscience de l'ampleur de la situation.

Sasuke. Les rayons aveuglants du soleil, tout d'un coup plus du tout si annonciateurs de bonne journée. Sasuke. Son sexe palpitant sur lequel il était empalé. Sasuke. L'inimité indubitable imprégnant ses yeux. Sasuke. Sa voix glaciale, véritable promesse de vengeance.

Naruto ne sut quoi faire. Il se retrouvait dans une situation qui était complètement inenvisageable il y a deçà quelques heures. Il ne pouvait se débattre car L'Uchiha le blesserait tout de suite. Sa virilité, dure, enfoncée si profondément en lui ne faisaient que lui rappeler sa position d'infériorité. Sasuke jouait de son pouvoir sur lui. Psychologiquement et physiquement. Il savait très bien qu'il était sensible à son corps et il en abusait. Il l'avait rendu complètement impuissant et soumis à son bon vouloir. Car malgré la pénétration brutale qu'il avait subi, des frissons ardents naissaient sur sa peau, faisant se hérisser le duvet fin de sa peau. Sasuke se dressait en maître devant lui.

Mais le pire de tout résidait dans sa peur. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que chacun des flirts de Sasuke n'avait jusque là servi qu'à le pousser vers la mort. Et là, c'était presque l'accomplissement de sa stratégie de drague. Naruto détourna le regard. Juste avant qu'une main violente ne le force à plonger ses pupilles céruléennes dans celles de l'Ombre. Il se mordilla la lèvre nerveusement en s'efforçant de ne pas laisser transparaître sa peur. Sasuke chuchota insidieusement, ses mots crus cherchant indéniablement à blesser celui qu'il assujettissait à sa volonté :

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais prêt à accepter aussi facilement mon sexe en toi. Une véritable petite pute... »

Le brun se lécha lubriquement les lèvres avant de remuer brusquement dans l'étroit fourreau qu'était l'intimité de Naruto. Celui ci serra fortement des dents en une vaine tentative pour retenir une plainte. Ses parois internes le brûlaient et l'affliction provoquée par l'entrée brusque d'un corps étranger en lui se rappela à lui. Sasuke parut se délecter de cette sourde jérémiade puisque ses yeux se dilatèrent et que la luxure qui y séjournait s'amplifia. Il rigola doucement de son rire si particulier, amalgame de dérision, de bestialité et d'inhumanité.

Un silence de mort suivit cette manifestation sonore. Puis une main brutale enserra férocement l'érection de Naruto. Malgré lui, l'Uzumaki se contorsionna de plaisir. Un plaisir qui malheureusement ne dura guère car Sasuke accentua fortement la pression de ses doigts, lui causant par la même occasion un geignement de souffrance. La rude étreinte disparut aussi subitement qu'elle avait commencé et le blond soupira de soulagement. Son répit fut de courte durée car déjà l'Uchiha reprenait :

« Alors Naruto, outre ce nouveau statut ma foi très... _louable_, tu as apparemment voulu faire ton malin. Cependant je doute que l'idée vienne de toi. C'est ce con de Neji qui t'a soufflé que je ne pouvais apparaître qu'en présence de lumière? »

« ... »

« Réponds. » La poignée ferme sur son érection eut le mérite de lui soutirer un soupir de liesse mais aussi de lui mettre du plomb dans la cervelle. C'est en des exhalaisons hachées qu'il acquiesça :

« Oui... C'est lui... »

« Putain si je pouvais je le truciderais. Juste après toi. Mais avant ça... »

L'Uchiha effectua un long mouvement de retrait avant de se ré-enfoncer avec volupté dans la prison de chair de Naruto. Le blond, qui s'était détendu durant leur court entretien, soupira fiévreusement en nouant mécaniquement ses jambes autour des reins de celui qui était son bourreau et qui indéniablement allait devenir son amant. Sa douleur s'était estompée et désormais, seule une ivresse abrutissante dictait ses actes. Sasuke entama des ondulations grisantes qui lui firent pousser des stridulations rauques. Tout n'était que lenteur et langueur. Naruto mourrait d'envie de le supplier d'accélérer la cadence de ses coups de boutoir. Des sollicitations sanglotantes s'étranglèrent à demi dans sa gorge et il lâcha la bride de sa fierté, laissant résonner dans la pièce remplie de gémissements sa demande piteuse, preuve imparable de son envie désespérée :

« Sasuke... S'il te plait... Aaah... Plus.. Plus vite.. Aaah! »

Comme en contradiction avec ses paroles, l'Uchiha arrêta sa torture. Une satisfaction jouissive para sa bouche tentatrice. Une sensualité lascive le définissait lorsqu'il se colla à Naruto pour murmurer à son oreille :

« Je n'accepterai pas que tu m'effaces, que tu m'oublies. Je veux que tu craignes mes baisers autant que tu les aimes. Je veux ta mort mais avant ça, je veux pouvoir profiter de tout ce dont tu as si honte de m'offrir malgré toi. Ton corps, ton regard, ton trouble mais surtout ton coeur. Je veux pouvoir jouir de tous ces biens que je me sais déjà acquis et qui me permettent de pouvoir choisir le moment où je te détruirai. Tu mourras Naruto, et je prendrai ta place car _si ça n'avait pas été toi, ce serait moi._ »

C'est seulement à la naissance de ces mots que Sasuke se permit d'accéder favorablement aux requêtes du blond.

Ses pénétrations devinrent frénétiques, profondes, et Naruto eut un pic de plaisir lorsque son gland entra en collision avec sa prostate. Il hurla un « Ouii! » délicieux que son vis à vis récupéra du bout de la langue. Ils s'embrassèrent à l'air libre, leurs langues s'enroulant dans des mêlées endiablées et excitées. L'Uchiha guida la sienne vers la bouche charnue de Naruto où elle s'introduisit sans résistance avant de s'employer à lécher goulûment toutes les parcelles mouillées de salive qu'elle y trouva. Lorsque leurs homologues gonflées de baisers se détachèrent, celle du brun serpenta sournoisement sur la mâchoire du blond avant de s'attaquer au lobe d'une oreille qu'elle suça allègrement comme la plus savoureuse des friandises.

Une chaleur quasi insoutenable alimentait la luxure de Naruto et un long râle rauque lui échappa lorsque dans un habile coup de reins, son amant frappa de plein fouet le point qui, depuis quelques minutes, lui faisait entrevoir les portes de la jouissance. Sasuke maintenait un rythme débridé qui coïncidait parfaitement avec la nature de son désir. Des mèches corbeau dégringolaient dans un bordel indescriptible sur sa nuque et sur ses tempes trempées par l'eau qui perlait des pores de sa peau d'albâtre. Naruto délaissa les draps froissés pour aller agripper sauvagement les boucles brunes qui effleuraient sporadiquement l'épiderme de ses joues bouillantes d'effervescence. Il releva la tête brune avant d'échanger un nouveau baiser passionné avec son vis à vis.

Son excitation joignit de nouveaux sommets lorsque ses orbes brumeuses tombèrent sur l'érotisme aphrodisiaque qui émanait de celles du brun, et dans un déchaînement des sens, il psalmodia d'une voix méconnaissable tant elle était saccadée :

« Oui! En... Encore! Plus fort! Aaah... Ah! Oh oui! Vas y putain! »

« Bordel... Hmm... »

Le sexe de Sasuke s'enfonçait encore et encore dans le confinement moite de ses cuisses écartées. Naruto sentait la vive érection jaillir de son corps avant d'y replonger rudement. Un tourbillon de sensations toutes plus exquises les unes que les autres faisait des ravages en lui et le projetait contre le corps de son amant à chacun de ses assauts déchaînés. Il recherchait toujours plus de plaisir, toujours plus de liesse avec un appétit insatiable qui lui faisait se mouvoir en adéquation avec les intrusions jouissives de Sasuke. Son corps était agité de tremblements et il se tortillait avec une démesure des plus délectables aux yeux de son vis à vis.

Les heurts fréquents de sa prostate le rendaient pantelant et incapable de la moindre pensée cohérente. La sueur perlait à son front tandis que l'effort de leur position s'accentua lorsque le brun détacha les jambes amarrées à ses reins pour placer la peau sensible de l'arrière de ses genoux sur ses épaules. La profondeur de la pénétration s'intensifia alors, et Naruto sentit qu'il allait bientôt se libérer. Le toucher appuyé des doigts de Sasuke sur sa virilité détruisit ses dernières limites et il se fit faucher par la jouissance, sa semence maculant en jets discontinus le torse de l'Uchiha, avant d'enlacer l'orgasme dans des jérémiades extatiques. La forte contraction de son intimité autour du sexe de Sasuke et le brouillard complet de ses yeux exaltés eurent raison du brun qui propulsa à son tour son sperme dans l'antre dilaté qui l'avait accueilli. Un long râle comblé se fit entendre dans la chambre.

Il se laissa tomber aux côtés du blond, son sexe fourbu entraînant avec sa sortie des coulées tièdes de semence qui adhérèrent aux fesses du blond. Dans son état post-orgasmique, Naruto fut envahi d'un étrange sentiment en sentant le liquide qui collait à sa peau. Mais il était trop ailleurs pour y accorder plus d'importance. Sans même y penser, il se blottit contre Sasuke, qui referma une main possessive sur ses hanches, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Par la suite Naruto ne tenta plus de faire disparaître son ombre. Il faut dire aussi qu'il n'était pas dans les projets de Sasuke de se faire avoir deux fois par le même plan. L'Uzumaki dut donc se résoudre à être constamment en présence de la forme matérielle de son ombre lorsqu'il était dans son appartement.

Depuis qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, Sasuke se permettait beaucoup plus de choses. Les effleurements du début étaient bien loin comparé au pelotage en règle que le brun exerçait fréquemment sur son postérieur. Sans parler des suçons et des léchouilles particulièrement excitantes qu'il se plaisait à faire sur son cou alors qu'il travaillait ou qu'il cuisinait. D'ailleurs, Naruto ne comptait plus le nombre de repas brûlés qu'il avait à son actif depuis qu'il avait laissé l'Uchiha posséder son corps. Car oui, il l'avait laissé lui faire toutes ces choses qui s'étaient reproduites depuis. Il avait été consentant. Il savait qu'il avait sa part de responsabilités dans ce qui était arrivé. Ça ne servait à rien de reléguer tous les torts au brun.

L'Uchiha avait certes abusé psychologiquement de lui en le soumettant de la sorte mais il n'avait jamais eu à faire preuve de violence brute pour le retenir.

Naruto était conscient qu'à tout moment il aurait pu essayer de s'échapper. Mais non. Il n'avait rien tenté et il ne s'était même pas débattu. Tous les éléments plaidaient en sa défaveur et il était bien obligé d'accepter la vérité : il avait voulu cet instant depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois.

Forcément, après une telle prise de conscience venait la question logique du pourquoi il avait laissé le brun agir ainsi. Pourquoi, malgré l'aspiration manifeste de Sasuke à ce qu'il meurt, l'avait-il laissé l'embrasser? Pourquoi s'était-il abandonné ainsi dans les bras de l'Ombre? En raisonnant objectivement, la réponse tenait en cinq mots : il était amoureux de Sasuke. Pas besoin d'avoir le QI d'Einstein pour arriver à cette conclusion. Cependant, cette solution laissait entendre beaucoup trop de choses. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux de penser qu'il aimait un être qui désirait sa mort.

Il avait élaboré d'autres théories, plus foireuses que la première, mais il n'était pas arrivé à se convaincre lui même de leur véracité. Et c'est en croisant les pupilles onyx de Sasuke qu'il avait capitulé. Il éprouvait bel et bien des sentiments envers l'Uchiha. En clair, il était foutu...

Il avait cherché à ignorer le brun pour se soustraire à cet attachement mais les conséquences avaient été rudes... pour son postérieur. Visiblement l'Ombre n'avait en aucune sorte apprécié le fait de se faire « effacer », pour reprendre ses propos. Et bien que très agréable, la punition avait eu le mérite de lui taper la honte face à Neji qui s'était moqué noblement – pour ne pas dire vivement – de sa difficulté à s'asseoir. L'Hyûga avait gardé un air amusé pendant toute la journée avant de se décider à le questionner sur l'identité de son tortionnaire. Paraît-il pour le remercier de l'avoir privé de ses remarques _blondes_, _crétines_ et _insignifiantes_... Il n'avait pas eu besoin de rapporter ces paroles à Sasuke qui, une fois sous sa forme matérielle, l'avait abasourdi de cette remarque :

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Hyûga. »

Naruto avait donc compris les choses à faire et à ne pas faire et si ce n'était pas la peur sournoise qui apparaissait à l'occasion des baisers de Sasuke, il serait parfaitement heureux.

Malgré son amour pour l'Uchiha, il n'oubliait pas que celui ci avait pour sombres desseins de le tuer. Dernièrement c'était un couteau placé stratégiquement sur une table sur laquelle le brun l'avait fait monter qui avait failli mettre fin à sa vie. En réalisant l'énormité de la situation, il avait refusé d'approcher Sasuke pendant deux jours en allant dormir chez son meilleur ami. Celui ci l'avait accueilli sans rien dire, ayant compris qu'il ne se serait pas amusé à venir squatter si quelque chose de grave n'était pas arrivé. L'Hyûga avait essayé de faire parler le blond mais celui ci s'était cadenassé dans le silence. Lorsqu'il était reparti, le brun l'avait observé tristement, ses yeux étant un véritable refuge d'inquiétude et Naruto s'en était voulu.

De retour dans son appartement, une furie brune s'était emparée de ses lèvres et l'Uzumaki l'avait laissée faire, malgré lui trop heureux de retrouver le contact doux de la peau de Sasuke. Il s'était entièrement offert à l'Uchiha, étant dans un état où il se fichait presque de mourir. Le baiser s'était rompu avant de reprendre de façon plus sensuelle. La main de Sasuke s'était entremêlée à la sienne et il l'avait emmené dans sa chambre où il avait pu atteindre le paroxysme du plaisir dans une tendresse enivrante assez singulière. A ce moment là, Naruto avait eu un sourire euphorique. Son coeur avait adopté une cadence effrénée et il avait eu la certitude qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir ressenti le manque.

Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de cet événement. La fougue avait repris la bride de leurs ébats et les tentatives de Sasuke s'étaient espacées sans pour autant totalement disparaître. Naruto vivait plus intensément que jamais et il se surprenait souvent à se laisser complètement aller dans les bras celui qu'il aimait. Il arrivait parfois que l'Uchiha l'embrasse sans donner de suite à ses baisers et ce, avec une tendresse désarmante. Cependant l'Uzumaki avait remarqué que généralement, une entreprise de machination pour sa mort survenait peu après.

Un jour qu'il dissertait sur la définition du risque pour son devoir de philosophie, Sasuke l'embrassa de cette manière si particulière qui l'émouvait toujours. En ouvrant ses yeux qu'il avait fermés durant le baiser, Naruto tomba sur le regard pensif de Sasuke. Ne sachant que dire, il se replongea dans l'écriture de sa dissertation. Une question de son amant arrêta sa manoeuvre :

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant à vivre? »

« ... »

« Pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas. Tu ne mènes pas une vie qui t'apporte tout ce que tu veux, tu dois encore bosser avant d'avoir la possibilité de trouver un boulot, et encore! Tu- »

« Je suis reconnaissant. Mes parents ont tout fait pour moi et je sais qu'ils tiennent à moi. Je n'ai pas envie de leur causer du chagrin en mourant avant eux. C'est pareil pour Neji. »

« C'est seulement pour ça? »

« Non. Je suis encore jeune et je suis curieux. J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir, qu'elles me soient favorables ou non, alors je ne peux pas me permettre de mourir maintenant. Je veux vivre. Et puis franchement c'est une question à poser ça? »

« Hn... Mouais, tu réponds pas trop mal. » marmonna Sasuke en dédaignant la fin de sa tirade.

Le brun reprit :

« Cependant tout ce que tu m'as dit n'est rien comparé à ce que j'aspire à faire lorsque tu seras mort. »

Ignorant la souffrance qui lui nouait le ventre, Naruto demanda :

« Et tu aspires à quoi Sasuke? Retrouver ton frère et le tuer? C'est ce que tu veux faire? Ça me fait bien rire toutes ces conneries. »

Ces paroles eurent le don de propager une colère sans nom en Sasuke. L'Ombre empoigna violemment le tee-shirt du blond avant de renverser durement celui ci sur le sol. Il s'assit de tout son poids sur ses jambes et ses doigts laissèrent des traces rouges sur le cou de l'Uzumaki qu'il enserra, sans pour autant l'étouffer. Il hurla férocement, une folie impromptue tâchant les sonorités de sa voix :

« Qu'est ce que t'en sais connard! Tu ouvres ta gueule sur quelque chose dont tu n'as aucune idée! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de voir toute ta famille se faire tuer devant tes yeux par ton frère! Tu ne sais rien la souffrance que j'ai ressentie alors que mon propre frère, celui que j'adorais, m'a enfoncé un couteau dans le ventre! »

« Ngnhh... »

« Tu n'as pas idée de la haine qui m'a incendié lorsque je me suis vu mourir. A ce moment, je me suis juré de ne jamais plus croire en quelqu'un. J'étais persuadé de disparaître à jamais et de ne jamais pouvoir me débarrasser de ma rancune. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Et je suis mort. »

Il fracassa d'un geste de la main la tasse de thé posée sur la table basse du salon. Les doigts qui restaient sur la gorge de Naruto se déplacèrent pour attraper sèchement les mèches blondes de l'Uzumaki et celui ci cria ouvertement lorsque Sasuke lui arracha un poignée de cheveux. Le brun les observa silencieusement, une lueur démente habitant ses pupilles, avant de les balancer au dessus de sa tête en rigolant excessivement alors que rien ne s'y prêtait.

Naruto le dévisagea avec horreur. Le mal de Sasuke était beaucoup plus profond qu'il ne l'avait cru. Mais en même temps, il avait comme l'impression que le brun allait lui livrer toute une série de secrets qu'il se garderait bien d'interrompre. Il avait raison. En effet, lorsque l'Uchiha se fut calmé, il murmura d'une voix éteinte :

« Je pensais qu'Itachi allait s'en tirer sans recevoir la punition qu'il méritait. Ma surprise a été grande lorsqu'en ouvrant mes yeux je suis tombé sur une salle entièrement rouge qui était éclairée par de petites taches de lumières. Et j'ai hurlé de peur en les voyant. Les Démons. »

« ... »

« Ils étaient au nombre de neuf et chacun d'eux avait une ou plusieurs queues. J'étais terrifié et j'avais l'impression d'être à la merci de ces monstres. Je m'attendais à être déchiqueté quand ils ont tous éclaté de rire. Seulement à ce moment là, j'ai vu une série de personnes toutes aussi apeurées que moi. Certaines se tassaient dans des coins, d'autres s'étaient évanouies et d'autres encore, certainement des fous, défiaient les démons du regard. »

« ... »

« Je ne savais plus quoi faire quand l'un d'eux a pris la parole. C'était le plus horrible. Celui qui avait le plus de queues aussi. Un renard maléfique qui me fixait comme si je n'étais qu'un vermisseau immonde. »

« ... »

« Sa voix a fait trembler la pièce tant elle était caverneuse. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il nous communique l'ordre dans lequel on allait être bouffé mais il a fait mieux. Il m'a redonné espoir. »

Captivé par le récit de Sasuke, Naruto demanda, au risque que le brun ne veuille plus continuer :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il... a dit? »

L'Uchiha observa Naruto sans le voir avant d'articuler :

« Il nous a tout expliqué. La raison de notre présence ici, le Monde des Ombres, le but de notre existence.. Tout. »

« ... »

« Nous étions devenues des Ombres. Contrairement à ce que les gens croient, il n'y a rien après la mort. Ceux qui meurent deviennent les ombres de ceux qui naissent pour maintenir un certain équilibre. On appelles ces simple ombres : Ombre Artificielles. Cependant, il y a des cas particuliers et je suis l'un d'eux. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Les personnes qui meurent en ressentant des sentiments comme la haine, la tristesse ou la rancoeur deviennent des candidats au statut d'Ombre Vivante. »

« Mais... Dans ce cas là tout le monde peut prétendre à ce statut! Je ne pense pas qu'en mourant on puisse être indifférent! »

« C'est vrai. C'est pour cela que ce n'est pas le seul critère sur lequel on est choisi. Les Démons évaluent l'intensité de nos émotions et ils jugent aussi de nos traits de caractère. »

« Je vois pas pourquoi votre personnalité rentre en compte. »

Sasuke amorça un sourire à demi fou qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Il ricana sourdement avant de reprendre :

« L'Ombre vivante doit non seulement être complètement timbrée, parce que tu avoueras que mourir dans la haine ou dans la rancoeur n'est pas très sain, mais aussi elle doit incarner le contraire de l'Humain auquel elle est destinée. Avec mon caractère pourri j'allais forcément être associé à un être rempli d'entrain et naïf comme Cosette... Toi en l'occurrence. »

Naruto déglutit en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il détourna la tête mais Sasuke la manoeuvra de sorte à ce qu'ils se voient. Il murmura :

« Regarde moi. »

« ... Je sais... Tu n'aimes pas que je t'ignore... »

« ... Tu ne veux pas connaître la suite? Ça te fait peur de tout savoir? »

« Non! La chose que je dois détester le plus en toi c'est ta part de mystère alors raconte moi. »

Un sourire calme s'esquissa sur la bouche de Sasuke. Il reprit :

« Il y a eu une première sélection. Sur les cent mille personnes il ne restait que huit dont moi. »

« Pourquoi il restait si peu de personnes? »

« Ce jour là, les Démons n'avaient besoin que d'une seule Ombre Vivante. Et puis il faut savoir qu'il n'y a que neuf personnes qui possèdent une Ombre vivante sur les six milliards d'Humains qui vivent sur Terre. Neuf comme le nombre de Démons qui régissent le Monde des Ombres. »

« Ce n'est pas une coincidence n'est-ce pas? »

« En effet. Les Humains choisis pour avoir une Ombre Vivante sont en fait les Réceptacles des Démons. Ils existent pour compenser leur puissance phénoménale. »

« Ça veut dire que je suis un Réceptacle? »

« Oui, celui du Démon le plus destructeur : Kyûbi. »

Un frisson traversa Naruto qui recentra le sujet dans une direction qui lui plaisait plus :

« Alors? Comment tu as réussi à être sélectionné? »

« En leur montrant toute la noirceur de mon âme. Mine de rien, malgré leurs airs d'équilibreurs du monde et blablabla, les Démons restent ce qu'il sont. Des êtres enclins au mal et à la terreur. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils m'ont choisi. Apparemment j'étais la personne la plus néfaste des autres sélectionnés. »

« ... »

« Je me suis franchement réjoui lorsque je suis devenue ton Ombre. J'avais une possibilité inouïe : celle de prendre ta place si jamais tu mourrais. »

« D'après ce que tu me dis, une Ombre Vivante ne cherche qu'à tuer le Réceptacle. Dans ce cas là pourquoi les Démons- »

« Je t'ai dit que justement _ce sont des démons._ Ça les amuse de regarder l'Ombre Vivante essayer d'achever un Réceptacle. Tu aurais pris peur en voyant la façon dont Hachibi en parlait. »

« ... »

« Il disait qu'en général, les plus grands psychopathes et serial killers sont des Ombres Vivantes qui ont réussi à prendre la place de leur Humain. Il espérait probablement que je tourne comme ça... »

« C'est... horrible tout ça... »

« Les Démons se foutent que y'ait des tonnes de gens qui meurent puisque ça leur donne une distraction et que c'est facile de nommer un autre Réceptacle. »

« ... »

« Tu voulais savoir, j'espère que tu ne regrettes pas maintenant. »

L'Uchiha se leva, libérant Naruto de l'étreinte de ses jambes. Le blond se redressa légèrement avant de se laisser retomber au sol. Ses paupières se fermèrent et il inspira profondément. Les fluctuations de l'air lui permirent de savoir que Sasuke s'était assis à côté de lui et il s'étonna lorsque le brun se mit à jouer dans ses cheveux. Le brun devait certainement être fatigué. Naruto massa ses tempes en soupirant avant de souffler :

« Sasuke... Tu risques rien à me raconter tout ça? »

« Pourquoi? Tu t'inquiètes pour moi? » fut la réponse de son vis à vis

« ... Non. »

Un sourire tendre que Naruto ne vit pas fleurit sur les lèvres de l'Ombre qui déclara :

« Je doute de la véracité de ta réponse... Mais bon. Non, je ne vais pas me faire trucider pour t'avoir raconté tout ça. A vrai dire, c'est l'une des choses que j'aurais du faire dès notre première rencontre mais bon... »

« Tricheur! » s'écria le Réceptacle en ouvrant les yeux

Son mécontentement fut coupé par le baiser que lui donna Sasuke. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il perde toute sa contrariété et qu'il noue ses bras autour de son amant. Peu de temps après, il s'effondrèrent sur un lit aux draps froissés qui avait accueilli le matin même leurs ébats passionnés, dans le but de récidiver...

* * *

C'est l'esprit complètement dans les vapes que Naruto se réveilla. Ses pupilles céruléennes étaient dans leur dilatation une véritable incarnation de la luxure. C'est sur ces orbes licencieuses que Sasuke tomba lorsqu'il quitta lui aussi la douceur du sommeil. Les deux jeunes hommes s'embrassèrent paresseusement, les mains de Sasuke profitant de l'occasion pour aller se nicher sur la chute de reins de Naruto. Les longs doigts fins s'attelèrent à des caresses frivoles qui firent son amant frissonner en geignant sourdement. Le blond délaissa les lèvres affriolantes avec lesquelles il échangeait un baiser langoureux pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de son vis à vis qui laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir lorsqu'il lapa précieusement la naissance de ses épaules. Un érotisme sensuel émanait de leurs corps dénudés qui commencaient à se mouvoir en de lentes ondulations ponctuées de gémissements de contentement.

Une chaleur torride consumait leurs peaux moites baignés des rayons lumineux du soleil. La blancheur des draps sur lesquels ils exprimaient leur plaisir formait un halo autour de leurs corps en ébullition. Les oscillations languides s'intensifièrent et les respirations saccadées et haletantes devinrent encore plus sporadiques. Leurs virilités exacerbées par la montée du désir confluaient l'une vers l'autre dans une cadence qui gagnait en vitesse, les rendant pantelants et quémandeurs.

Sasuke les réunissait de ses doigts quand un sonnerie stridente, véritable tue-ambiance, résonna dans la pièce. Le volume était au maximum, rendant impossible l'ignorance de l'objet. L'Uzumaki jura ouvertement en tapant son matelas du poing. Il allait quitter son cocon de consomption quand son amant entama de vigoureux mouvements de va-et-vient sur leurs érections. Sous le coup de la surprise, il jouit rapidement et l'Uchiha l'imita quelques secondes plus tard.

Naruto aurait bien voulu paresser encore un peu dans les bras de Sasuke. Pourtant, il fallut bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre il se lève. Il inspira une dernière fois l'odeur de son brun avant de délaisser le confort du matelas. L'Ombre ne fit aucun geste pour le suivre et lorsqu'il fut fin prêt pour aller au lycée, Sasuke était toujours noyé sous les draps, dans la chambre. Le blond soupira en disant :

« Tu me suis pas? »

« Ça sert à rien. A partir du moment où tu auras quitté cet appartement je prendrai automatiquement ma forme normale. Ce n'est pas par choix, c'est une obligation. Que je le veuille ou pas, à partir du moment où tu risques d'être en présence d'une autre personne, j'arbore la forme d'ombre. »

« Ah... Bon ben à plus tard. »

« Hn... »

Naruto sortit de son logement et comme annoncé, il put constater la présence de son ombre. Il sourit joyeusement avant de prendre le chemin de son établissement scolaire.

* * *

La journée se passa sans encombres. Naruto suivit ses cours comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire, c'est à dire à demi et en lançant des vannes à Neji. Lorsque le dernier cours de la journée se termina, il eut droit au crochet gauche et au speech énervé de l'Hyûga qui se plaignait sèchement de son manque de retenue. Il eut en retour un énorme sourire désolé qui disparut rapidement lorsque son meilleur ami le toisa de son regard le plus polaire.

Le trajet jusqu'à son appartement se fit dans le silence. Ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés qu'il vint à Naruto une idée. Certes, Neji était fâché contre lui. Cependant, il connaissait son point faible : sa curiosité. Il suffisait juste qu'il la titille un peu pour rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé. Il héla donc :

« Hey Neji! »

« ... »

« Je... Tu voudrais rencontrer... Mon petit ami? »

Malgré lui, l'Hyûga ralentit lui son allure et Naruto se félicita intérieurement. Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise quand même parce que Sasuke n'était pas à proprement parler son petit ami. Le brun devait certainement être en train d'élaborer un plan saugrenu pour lui faire payer une telle appellation. Il verrait ça après... Pour le moment, seul la réaction de Neji comptait. C'est pour cela qu'il continua :

« Il est un peu... bizarre mais je pense que vous devriez vous entendre. Enfin, surtout pour casser du sucre sur mon dos... »

« ... »

« ... »

« Ça fait longtemps que vous sortez ensemble? »

« Pas vraiment. Je le connais depuis un peu plus de deux mois mais on a commencé à coucher ensemble y'a quelques semaines. Et on sort ensemble depuis hier. »

Naruto se maudit. Sasuke devait fulminer. Il imaginait déjà le rire démoniaque qu'il aurait. Effrayant.

« Quelle histoire. Tu peux jamais rien faire normalement, hein? »

« Heu.. »

« Dans le bon sens je veux dire. Coucher après que votre relation soit « officielle » par exemple. »

« A vrai dire, il m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix... »

L'Hûga l'observa sans rien dire avant de lâcher un soupir résigné.

« Neji ça va? »

« Ouais t'inquiète. Je me disais juste que ton cas était désespéré et qu'on ne pouvait plus rien faire pour toi. »

« Sympa! »

Le brun eut un petit rire avant de sourire puis de dire :

« Je suis content pour toi. Je souhaite bon courage à ce mec pour te supporter. »

« Hey! »

« D'ailleurs il s'appelle comment? T'avais pas voulu me le dire l'autre fois. »

« ... Sasuke. »

« Mouais... Et tu le vois quand, que je puisse lui faire un petit topo de la merde qui l'attend? »

« Neji... Vraiment, parfois je me demande si je devrais pas te retirer ton statut de meilleur ami... »

« Te gène surtout pas. Ca me fera une charge en moins. »

Naruto fit les yeux ronds au brun qui lui retourna un regard narquois. Il soupira :

« Bref... Viens à la maison samedi. Je pense que y'aura pas de problèmes. »

« Ok. »

Les deux jeunes hommes firent le reste du chemin en parlant de banalités et Neji laissa Naruto au pied de son immeuble.

Arrivé devant la porte de son domicile, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de jurer. Dans quel bourbier s'était-il fourré? Quelle vengeance l'Uchiha lui avait-il concoctée? Allait-il souffrir? Il déglutit alors qu'une question née de son inquiétude tourna dans sa tête. _Allait-il mourir? _

Sasuke lui avait raconté son histoire la veille. Une histoire macabre et cruelle. Il en avait été si touché que sur l'instant, il avait complètement oublié que le brun voulait sa mort. Et puis celui ci avait été si tendre, si doux, que l'espoir avait réchauffé son coeur. Il s'était dit que peut être que de telles manifestations cachaient des sentiments similaires aux siens. De l'amour.

Cependant les probabilités que cette hypothèse soit confirmée étaient moindres. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser l'espérance s'introduire en son âme. C'était trop dangereux. Et ça ferait trop mal.

Naruto inspira une longue goulée d'air. Il laissa le courage l'envahir avant d'ouvrir fermement la porte de son appartement. Il ferma ses paupières et s'attendit à des paroles venimeuses qui ne vinrent pas. Intrigué, il ouvrit ses yeux. Il tomba sur le vide et le silence du logement. Seul le « plic » régulier d'un robinet troublait le mutisme ambiant. Naruto sentit une peur vicieuse l'attraper et c'est avec hésitation qu'il murmura :

« Sasuke? »

Aucune réponse.

Sa tête se baissa comme une évidence vers le sol et il constata que son ombre était toujours là. Il ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt, il avait peur de comprendre.

Lentement, presque craintivement, il examina toutes les pièces. Il appela encore plusieurs fois Sasuke mais le brun ne lui répondit pas. L'ombre était toujours à ses pieds, la panique affluait lancinément en lui. Il avait peur. Il était effrayé. Il était terrifié parce que Sasuke n'était toujours pas là. Puis le drame. Un papier blanc, plié en quatre, ouvertement posé sur la table basse du salon. Il ne voulut pas le lire. Mais comme munie d'une existence propre, sa main se dirigea vers le carré de feuille et le saisit, l'ouvrit. Ses yeux parcoururent frénétiquement les mots griffonnés à la va-vite.

Naruto se laissa tomber au sol. Des larmes sillonnaient ses joues.

_Je serai déjà parti lorsque tu liras ce mot. _

_Je ne serai plus ton Ombre Vivante à partir d'aujourd'hui. Une nouvelle te sera certainement bientôt assignée et avec un peu de chance, si tu fais pas de conneries en manquant de crever, elle ne se manifestera pas._

_Je suis mort dans la haine. Elle était le moteur de mon existence, la clé qui me permettait d'ouvrir les portes de la vengeance. Je te l'ai déjà dit Naruto. J'ai été choisi à cause de cette haine et du fait que je suis ton exact opposé. Ça aurait du le rester. Ça n'a pas été le cas. _

_Ce que j'avais de plus précieux m'a été fauché au profit d'un mélange de bons sentiments dégoûtants et pitoyables. Si tu réfléchis un peu, tu comprendras. Ça y est t'as capté?_

_Tu dois être content. Tes sentiments sont réciproques. Quel dommage pour toi (et pour nous?) que cette réciprocité soit la cause de ma perte. Je ne te l'ai pas dit mais je croyais vraiment que ça ne m'arriverait pas. Tu vas peut être t'en vouloir mais je m'en fiche pas mal à vrai dire. _

_Si il y a bien une chose que l'Ombre Vivante ne doit jamais faire c'est ressentir le sentiment opposé à celui qu'elle ressentait à sa mort. C'est proscrit, c'est interdit. Dans le cas où cette règle n'est pas respectée, l'Ombre Vivante perd son statut et donc l'opportunité de renaître. _

_Étant donné que j'ai transgressé cette loi, tu peux facilement en déduire que je ne reviendrai pas. C'est tout. _

_Je ne ferai pas de grande déclaration mièvre et romantique – c'est pas mon genre – et je finirai ce foutu papier que les Démons m'ont permis de rédiger en espérant que tu ne seras pas assez idiot pour m'attendre. Mets toi bien dans la tête que j**e ne reviendrai pas.**_

Naruto serra désespérément le papier tandis que son coeur se brisait dans un écho assourdissant. Sasuke était parti. Il avait disparu à jamais.

* * *

Naruto avait les yeux dans le vide. Déjà un mois que Sasuke s'en était allé. Un mois qu'il plongeait dans une apathie qu'il ne pouvait dissimuler. Neji avait vite compris que l'Uchiha n'était pas étranger à son état puisque finalement, il n'avait jamais pu le rencontrer. De plus, pour confirmer ses déductions, le blond évitait soigneusement d'en parler.

Naruto broyait du noir. C'était comme si son essence même s'était envolée avec Sasuke, le privant par la même occasion de tout entrain. Sa mollesse était telle que ses parents avaient tenté plusieurs fois de de le ramener dans la maison familiale. Sans succès. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas quitter son appartement. Il entretenait follement l'espoir que son ancienne Ombre revienne. Pourtant le mot qu'il avait retrouvé dans son salon le jour de la disparition du brun ne laissait planer aucun doutes.

_**Je ne reviendrai pas.**_

Plus que son aveu indirect, c'était cette phrase qui le hantait. Même s'ils s'aimaient, Sasuke ne referait plus jamais parti de sa vie. La raison de Naruto lui hurlait de se résigner. Cependant son rythme cardiaque ne cessait de s'accélérer lorsqu'il croisait dans la rue quelqu'un ressemblant de près ou de loin à son aimé.

L'Uzumaki regarda sans rien dire le feu passer au rouge pour les voitures. Il traversa alors sur le passage piéton. Pour avoir quelques secondes plus tard l'impression de revivre un événement passé de sa vie. Une voiture lui fonçait dessus. Mais cette fois il n'y aurait aucun rire jubilatoire pour lui insuffler la force de s'écarter du trajet de l'automobile.

Le blond abandonna l'idée de vivre. Une seconde fois. Avant d'être sauvé. Une seconde fois. Une main venait de le tirer vers le trottoir. Les cheveux blonds de Naruto volèrent dans un crissement de pneu. Et il le vit.

Il se tenait devant lui. Après tout ce temps passé à l'attendre en vain, après toutes les larmes de désespoir qu'il avait versées. Enfin. Ses yeux se voilèrent avant qu'il ne se jette sur lui, heureux de le revoir mais furibond de sa brusque disparition. Il s'agrippa à sa chemise puis martela de ses poings le torse sur lequel il s'était réfugié malgré lui. Sa voix s'éleva, étrange amalgame de joie, de rancune mais surtout de soulagement :

« Crétin! Comment t'as pu partir comme ça? Et comment ça se fait que tu sois- »

Une désagréable secousse vint le repousser loin de celui qui était la cible de ses coups. Déboussolé, Naruto fixa la source de sa confusion avec étonnement. Étonnement qui se métamorphosa en stupéfaction lorsque le visage froid de son interlocuteur se tordit en une expression méfiante et mauvaise :

« Ne me touche pas! C'est pas parce que je t'ai sauvé que tu dois m'agripper comme ça! Et puis d'abord t'es qui toi? »

Les yeux bleus de Naruto s'écarquillèrent pour atteindre des proportions inquiétantes. Le blond bredouilla :

« Sa... Sasuke? »

La surprise frappa les traits fins du brun. Deux lourdes mèches brunes masquèrent ses yeux et il eut un mouvement négligé de la tête pour les repousser. Naruto était littéralement béat d'admiration.

C'était bien Sasuke. Le même visage opalin, le même nez droit, les mêmes lèvres pâles et désirables, la même carrure mais surtout les même yeux. Noirs, onyx, ténébreux. Le blond répéta :

« Sasuke... »

Le dénommé le dévisagea avec suspicion. Aucune amabilité n'était logée dans ses orbes sombres. Il demanda :

« Comment tu connais mon prénom? »

« Je- Sasuke c'est moi! Naruto! »

« ... »

Le regard perçant scruta froidement son visage avant de se détourner. Sasuke lui tourna le dos. Il était en train de partir. L'Uzumaki en eut le souffle coupé. Le brun l'ignorait. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il poursuivit le brun et il put l'entendre marmonner :

« Connais pas ce mec... ..se prend pour qui... taré... »

Le blond en resta étourdi. Affligé, il arrêta sa progression. Et là une phrase de la lettre qu'il gardait toujours sur lui lui revint en mémoire.

_**Je ne reviendrai pas.**_

Naruto comprit. Ce n'était pas Sasuke. Ce n'était pas son Sasuke. Celui qui s'en allait lentement avait certes l'apparence de l'Uchiha ainsi que sa voix mais ce n'était pas celui qu'il avait côtoyé durant deux mois. Ce n'était pas celui avec qui il avait partagé une tumultueuse relation.

L'Uzumaki sentit comme une chape de glace s'abattre sur lui. Il contempla les épaules carrées de son sauveur et un frisson traversa son échine.

Puis ce fut comme s'il était redevenu lui même. Il hurla de toutes ses forces, faisant des personnes surprises se retourner vers lui :

« C'est quoi ton nom? »

Sasuke s'arrêta avant de lui faire l'honneur de pouvoir entrapercevoir son visage. Il haussa un sourcil, demandant au blond la confirmation que c'était bien à lui qu'il s'adressait. En retour, Naruto réédita ses paroles en le regardant dans les yeux :

« C'est quoi ton nom? »

« ... »

« Je veux connaître le nom de mon sauveur. »

« ... »

Sasuke était clairement sceptique. Cependant il consentit à déclarer :

« Uhchia. Sasuke Uhchia. »

Naruto battit des paupières de stupeur. Puis un rire amusé lui échappa. Les Démons ne s'étaient apparemment pas tracassés la tête sur le nouveau nom du brun.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Sasuke avait droit à une seconde chance, même en ayant perdu la mémoire, mais il n'allait pas s'en préoccuper. Le blond offrit un large sourire de ceux qui avaient l'habitude d'éblouir les personnes à qui ils étaient destinés avant de se détourner de l'_Uhchia_, une aura lumineuse l'entourant. La voix grave de son sauveur se fit entendre dans son dos, l'empêchant de partir :

« ... Et toi? C'est quoi ton nom? »

« Uzumaki Naruto, réceptacle de Kyûbi et ex-dépressif! » lui répondit le blond en refaisant face au visage aimé, son sourire toujours plaqué sur les lèvres. Sasuke plissa des yeux devant cet éternelle déformation faciale avant de dire :

« T'es bizarre. M'enfin... »

« J'espère qu'on se reverra! »

« Mouais. Je viens d'emménager dans le coin et on a l'air d'avoir le même age donc c'est fort probable. »

« Cool, t'as l'air sympa comme mec. »

« Pff... Moi? Tu te goures complètement. »

« Peut être... Peut être... Bon à plus! »

« ... »

Sur cette absence de paroles il reprirent chacun leur route.

Quelques jours plus tard, un nouvel élève se présentait dans la classe de Naruto. Un brun ténébreux, aux premiers abords froid comme de la neige et particulièrement sarcastique. Un brun qui s'appelait Sasuke Uhchia...

Fin

* * *

Voila! J'espère que ça vous a plû! Je me suis vraiment démené au final dans ce chapitre qui est sans doute le plus "lémoneux" de mes fics. XD Et Autant dire que j'en ai bavé. Je dois avoir quelques tendances masochistes par contre parce qu'au départ il ne devait y avoir que des limes mais que voulez vous... Bref, J'ai même cru ne pas voir la fin de ce truc! Dire que j'ai du supprimer quelques idées que j'avais au départ parce que ça me l'aurait vraiment trop allongé. Un petit bonus suivra peut être sur une scène qui me titille parce que j'ai pas pu la placer...

Bref, merci de m'avoir suivi durant cette courte fanfic! Je ne sais pas encore quels seront mes prochaines publications. J'hésite encore... M'enfin je vous tiendrai informés!

A bientôt! ^^

* * *

**P.S.** : Pour les reviews anonymes je réponds sur mon profil. ^^


	4. Bonus

Konbanwa!

Le voila enfin! Le bonus que j'avais annoncé à la fin de "Contradictions"! Il répond à pas mal des questions que vous pouvez éventuellement toujours vous poser mais il apporte avec lui une touche... tout à fait typique de moi qui risque d'en choquer plus d'un! (Du moins c'est mon but) Je m'attend déjà à pas mal de choses mais bon.. De puis le temps je suis rodée! XD

* * *

Bonus

_Je meurs. Je le hais._

_

* * *

_

_Je suis terrifié._

J'hurle. Mon coeur cogne dans ma poitrine à un rythme effréné qui ne fait qu'accroître mon épouvante. Les battements sont durs et me font presque mal. Je pose ma main sur mon torse mais mes yeux sont livides. J'ai honte de l'admettre mais je suis horrifié. Leurs yeux globuleux et cruels me fixent avec moquerie. Putain, je crève de peur. Mes membres tremblent d'anticipation. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie : celle de fuir. Je me sens opprimé par ces regards narquois. Les dents de l'un des monstres ressortent impitoyablement et je me demande si la douleur me rendra fou lorsque je serai déchiqueté par ces crocs acérés. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et un violent soubresaut me secoue lorsque d'autres cris terrifiés assaillent mes oreilles. Cet effroi grandissant est insupportable et je sens malgré moi que mes jambes s'apprêtent à me lâcher.

Mon regard écarquillé parcoure la pièce. Indéniablement, il tombe d'abord sur les neuf démons qui nous observent en ricanant, puis ensuite sur les autres personnes qui sont dans la pièce rouge et peu lumineuse. Nous sommes nombreux. Très nombreux. A tel point que je ne peux faire une estimation précise. Comme me l'ont prouvé les cris, il y a d'autres personnes qui sont tout aussi effrayées que moi. Dans le brouillon noueux de ma peur, je croise du regard des gens qui se sont évanouis ou encore, des dingues, même pas... des cinglés plutôt qui se livrent à des duels de regard avec les monstres. Complètement tarés.

Je ne pensais pas que l'enfer ressemblerait à ça. C'est presque comme si nous allions mourir une seconde fois. Un frisson particulièrement désagréable se propage sur ma peau et les rires sépulcraux qui résonnent subitement ne me rassurent pas. C'est en serrant les dents que j'attends le début du carnage. Un massacre qui ne vient pas au profit d'un discours étonnant, mais vrai :

« Vous, humains, êtes pathétiques. »

Le démon qui a pris la parole est certainement le plus sinistre d'entre eux. Ses yeux sont d'un rouge prononcé, qui est du plus bel effet sur mes nerfs. L'émail de mes dents crisse sous la nouvelle pression que je viens de leur apposer.

Après nous avoir scanné comme si nous n'étions que des vermisseaux pitoyables, le monstre reprend :

« Nous sommes les Démons. Et nous vous offrons la chance incroyable de pouvoir revivre. »

* * *

_Je vais pouvoir me venger. _

J'ai été choisi. Un ricanement m'échappe. Parmi les cent mille personnes, j'ai été celle qui répondait le plus aux critères des Démons. Ça ne m'étonne pas. Ma haine me brûle sans cesse et je serai prêt à tout pour assouvir les pulsions qu'elle me souffle. Je vais pouvoir me venger.

* * *

_J'ai fait une erreur._

Putain j'ai fait une connerie! Comment j'ai pu être aussi imprudent! Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez attendu! J'aurai pu faire d'une pierre deux coups! Si j'avais pas ricané... Bordel, si j'avais pas ricané, ce « Naruto »aurait fait du vol plané, percuté de plein fouet par le bolide rouge! J'aurais alors pu prendre sa place et Itachi... Putain! Foutues règles à la con! Les Démons se foutaient bien de ma poire en me disant « Tu vas pouvoir revivre ». Tu parles! Avec toutes les règles qui m'incombent, tuer cet abruti qui a réagi à cause de ma voix ne va pas être aussi facile que je le pensais...

Heureusement quand même, je vais pouvoir me montrer devant lui. Les Démons me l'ont certifié : _lorsque le Réceptacle est confronté pour la première fois à la Mort et qu'il en réchappe, il donne malgré lui une partie de lui même à son Ombre vivante, lui permettant alors d'avoir une apparence matérielle._ Heureusement que j'ai pensé à leur demander des précisions parce que ces... ces _trucs à queue(s)_ auraient été capables de me laisser partir sans indications. Foutus Démons...

* * *

_Je suis surpris._

Le crétin qui sert de Réceptacle au « grand Kyûbi » est tout à fait comme me l'avaient décrit les Démons. Con, bon vivant, naïf mais avec un putain de caractère de merde qui va me donner du fil à retordre. Ce n'est donc pas son caractère qui me choque.

Il était mort de peur. Il croyait désespérément qu'il avait une hallucination. Si ça avait été le cas, ça aurait signifié qu'il était en train de devenir fou. Le plaisir que je ressentais à cette pensée et surtout à ses implications m'a fait sourire. Enfin, le verbe « rictusser » n'existant pas, c'est la dénomination que je suis obligé de donner à la déformation de mes lèvres. Je me suis installé avec nonchalance et j'ai observé ses yeux s'écarquiller de terreur. Le dédain m'a alors frappé. Il était ridiculement pathétique. Tout comme je l'avais été. Et alors que je me faisais cette réflexion, il s'est écrié :

« NE ME REGARDE PAS COMME CA! »

L'espace de quelques minutes, la surprise m'a traversé Juste avant il me regardait comme si j'étais l'incarnation du Diable et juste après il me gueulait dessus! J'étais vraiment étonné même si mon visage avait conservé l'indifférence qui lui était propre. J'ai joué avec lui en lui laissant entendre qu'effectivement il était fou mais rapidement j'ai démenti. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personne qui se suiciderait par folie. J'aurais perdu mon temps en essayant de le pousser à bout.

Durant quelques microsecondes, il a eu l'air soulagé. Juste avant d'éclater de colère. J'étais toujours aussi étonné. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un passer d'une émotion à une autre aussi rapidement. Et comme pour confirmer ce constat, il a rougi de gène lorsque j'ai insidieusement évoqué ses activités de la veille. Pour bondir sous l'outrage quelques secondes après. Versatile et lunatique. Mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre et après l'avoir rabroué pour le faire taire, je l'ai mis au courant de la situation. Enfin, je lui ai dit seulement ce que je voulais lui dire.

En agissant ainsi j'enfreignais l'une des règles édictées par les Démons –_ celle selon quoi on doit dire toute la vérité au Réceptacle dès les premières rencontres_ – mais franchement, je m'en fichais. Et je savais que ceux ci ne me feraient rien car ils attendaient avec impatience le début des hostilités entre « Naruto » et moi.

* * *

_Je suis pensif. Je l'observe._

Naruto n'a pas l'air de saisir l'enjeu de la situation. J'ai pourtant sous-entendu que j'allais le tuer. Pourtant il ne s'en préoccupe pas. Il est tranquillement en train de faire son ménage, dans l'accoutrement le plus ridicule qu'il m'ait été donné de voir dans mes dix-huit ans d'existence. Je ricane d'ailleurs de façon bien audible. Et ce n'est qu'alors qu'il tient ces propos que je comprends pourquoi il ne stressait pas plus que ça en ma présence :

« Qu'est ce que t'as encore teme? Je croyais que t'allais me laisser vivre ma vie tranquille jusqu'à je meurs... »

Ainsi il croyait donc que j'allais tranquillement attendre qu'il meure? Y'a pas à dire ce mec était un véritable crétin. J'ai eu un rictus et j'ai tranquillement été m'asseoir sur le canapé.

Pendant les jours qui ont suivi, j'ai observé le moindre de ses faits et gestes. J'ai pu noter son appréhension alors qu'il était en présence avec son.. ami? Son amant? Bref, il crevait de trouille à l'idée que je prenne ma forme matérielle. S'il savait... Il était impossible que je prenne cette forme en présence d'une personne autre que lui. Les Démons tenaient à ne pas susciter de questions à ce propos. Mais ça, le blondinet ne pouvait pas le savoir et encore une fois je me suis bien gardé de le prévenir.

J'ai aussi pu assister à un événement très intéressant. Plusieurs fois même. Et à chaque fois, c'était jouissif. Jouissif dans le sens où je mettais le blondinet dans un embarras qui le faisait se sentir tellement mal... et qui me faisait me sentir tellement puissant. Toute ma morgue ressortait à ces instants et je lui faisais bien sentir à quel point je me foutais de lui.

Je ne lui laissais pas de vie privée. Je n'emploie pas le mot « aucune » car malgré la curiosité qui me dévorait, je n'empiétais pas totalement dessus. Alors que j'aurais pu à tout moment bouger. J'aurais pu à tout moment me mouvoir et me placer devant lui. J'aurais pu à tout moment décider de l'observer se masturber. De face. Et je crois que c'est ça le pire. Alors qu'il se donnait du plaisir, il avait toujours la crainte que je me déplace et que je lui ôte le peu d'intimité qu'il lui restait. Si je l'avais fait, il aurait eu un gros coup de barre mais il aurait fini par s'habituer. Alors que là...

Je suis vraiment pourri. Et qu'est ce que je m'en fous.

* * *

_J'ai trouvé comme j'allais le tuer._

C'était simple. Et l'idée m'est venue après une simple parole.

Je m'ennuyais et j'étais venu m'installer à la table basse du salon à ses côtés, alors qu'il faisait ses devoirs. Je lui ai parlé. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne lui avais pas adressé la parole. Il n'a pas dit grand chose. Juste une simple interjection puis il s'est replongé dans ses maths. Je l'ai observé tout le temps qu'ont duré ses activités scolaires.

C'était bizarre de le voir aussi concentré alors qu'habituellement il arborait continuellement une tête d'abruti fini que j'avais envie de clamser sur un mur. Ses yeux étaient... Ils n'étaient pas aussi lumineux. C'était vraiment étrange. Et lorsqu'il s'est levé pour se diriger vers la cuisine, j'ai bêtement – honte sur moi – dit :

« J'ai l'impression que tes yeux changent de couleur. »

C'était les premières paroles spontanées que j'avais depuis le jour où il avait manqué de crever sous les roues d'une voiture. Il s'est arrêté en chemin avant de questionner :

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes? Mes yeux sont bleus! »

« Ah bon... »

Mes paroles manquaient de verve et je me sentais curieusement ailleurs. Il était interloqué. Puis il s'est détourné et je n'ai pas manqué la rougeur qu'a prise ses joues. J'étais stupéfait. Encore une fois. Cependant, toute trace de cette émotion m'a quitté lorsque j'ai pris conscience des implications d'une telle réaction.

J'avais trouvé. J'allais me servir de ce trouble que je suscitais en lui pour provoquer sa mort.

* * *

_Je m'amuse._

C'est fichtrement drôle de jouer ainsi avec lui. J'ai d'abord commencé à l'intriguer avec des regards appuyés et travaillés pour avoir l'air songeurs, sur sa personne. Silencieusement, je l'observais plus ouvertement que d'habitude et ses regards perplexes me prouvaient que je l'avais honorablement interpellé. Il commençait peut être à se douter de quelque chose car au bout de trois jours, il a été rendre une visite impromptue à son... Neji. Le gars l'a d'ailleurs viré sans ménagement au bout de quelques heures et je le comprends parce que franchement, le crétin est ce qu'il est existe de mieux en matière de boulets. J'ai alors décidé de passer à l'étape supérieure.

Au retour du blondinet dans son appartement et à partir de cet instant, j'ai fait preuve d'une maladresse – certes controlée mais maladresse quand même – qui a probablement fait mon paternel s'arracher à son rôle d'Ombre Artificielle.

Je me suis « joyeusement » collé à lui en exagérant délibérément le contact, au point qu'il ne pouvait ignorer mon corps contre lui. Je me suis attardé et lorsque je me suis éloigné, son visage arborait un trouble qui m'a procuré une moue amusée. Je me suis – mon père ne me le pardonnera jamais – excusé et je l'ai dévisagé avec une expression qui se voulait contemplative. Sa bouche était entrouverte et ses cheveux s'érigeaient dans un bordel indescriptible sur sa tête. Ses yeux bleus me fixaient désormais avec suspicion et je ne l'en trouvais que plus... mignon. Je lui ai concédé ce qualificatif, je l'avoue. Mais il a fait pire en piquant un fard mémorable que je n'ai pas pu manquer. Son éloignement était significatif. Il savait que je l'avais vu.

Durant les jours qui se sont écoulés par la suite, j'ai poursuivi ma recherche de contacts. Je le frôlais, je le touchais, je chutais sur lui – cliché dégoûtant que l'on peut trouver dans toutes les comédies romantiques – , je le pelotais... Bref, je le troublais et mes efforts on été récompensés. Il n'a pas pu me repousser lorsque, après m'être introduit dans la salle de bain où il prenait son bain, je l'ai embrassé. Sa peau était moite, chaude. Ses lèvres étaient humides, douces. Son sexe s'érigeait rapidement. Et contrairement à ce que je croyais, je n'ai pas eu à simuler. J'ai eu envie de lui. J'ai ondulé contre ses hanches, je me suis délecté de ses gémissements. Je l'ai observé dans son plus simple appareil et j'ai aimé ce que j'ai vu. Mais ma haine était plus forte que mon désir. Alors je me suis appuyé sur lui. Et il est tombé.

Il m'a entraîné avec lui, se sauvant par la même occasion, réduisant à néant ma machination.

* * *

_Il m'intrigue. Je suis confus._

Putain, je suis en train de m'embourber dans quelque chose qui n'aurait pas du exister!

Il s'est écroulé. Au bout de ma troisième tentative, il s'est effondré. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir ses yeux devenir livides avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol. Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite. Ma cadence cardiaque a pris de l'allure et j'ai eu une boule dans la gorge. J'étais entre appréhension de le voir mort et satisfaction de constater que son décès était bel et bien effectif.. Une partie de moi grondait et hurlait de joie à l'idée de ce qui m'attendait. Mais une autre... J'étais rempli de contradictions alors que je m'accroupissais dans le but de tâter son pouls. Il était toujours vivant.

J'ai senti un trouble ébranlant m'assaillir alors qu'une pointe de soulagement venait de me transpercer. Je ne voulais pas réfléchir à ce que cette présence signifiait. J'ai porté le crétin dans sa chambre et j'ai quitté la pièce.

Il a mis longtemps à se réveiller, et lorsqu'il a quitté les limbes du sommeil, il m'a accusé d'avoir essayé le tuer. Chose dont je me suis défendu car _une Ombre vivante ne tue pas un Réceptacle lorsqu'elle intente volontairement à la vie de celui ci_. Dans l'emportement dû à l'échec de toutes mes tentatives, je lui ai révélé que tant qu'il serait en contact physique ou sensoriel avec moi il ne mourrait pas. Il a été rassuré et il s'est détendu. Une tension qu'il a aussitôt regagnée, après que je lui ai adressé un rictus satisfait. Il savait par expérience que lorsque j'arborais une telle réjouissance, ce n'était en général pas bon pour lui. Il a eu l'air terrifié quand je lui ai dit que si c'était lui qui s'approchait du danger, sa mort serait inéluctable. Pourtant c'est avec détermination qu'il m'a plus ou moins déclaré la guerre. J'ai encore été surpris et le trouble m'a titillé.

* * *

_Je vais le tuer._

J'écume de rage. Il m'a eu. Ce crétin m'a eu. Je me suis reposé sur mes lauriers et je l'ai sous-estimé. Putain, Il m'a eu. Plongé dans le noir complet, cet abruti n'a plus d'ombre. Je ne peux donc plus me manifester sous ma forme matérielle. Ça me fait chier. Je me suis vraiment fait avoir sur toute la ligne cette fois ci. Mais il va me le payer.

* * *

_Je le baise._

Et qu'est ce que c'est bon... Je m'enfonce dans sa chair en le soumettant à mes désirs. Il ne me repousse pas. Il a bien trop besoin du plaisir que je lui donne. Mais je ne perds pas la raison. Pas encore. Il doit comprendre que je ne le laisserai plus me faire disparaître ainsi. Il doit continuer à subir mes homicides. Je vais le tuer. Je le tuerai. Et pour cela, il est capital qu'il comprenne qu'il ne doit plus jamais agir de la sorte. Il ne doit plus tenter de m'effacer. C'est paradoxal. C'est singulier. J'ai envie qu'il crève autant que j'ai envie qu'il n'oublie pas la peur et l'angoisse de vivre avec une enclume au dessus de la tête. Je veux qu'il craigne ma présence autant que je veux qu'il la désire. C'est tortueux. C'est tordu. C'est moi.

Mais je veux lui imposer ça, aussi égoïstes que soient mes envies et mes coups de reins. Je veux qu'il accepte que sa vie ne se joue qu'à un fil. Je veux qu'il accepte que je serai irrémédiablement là pour intenter à son, existence. Je veux tout de lui. Avant de le tuer. Et je le lui dis.

« Je n'accepterai pas que tu m'effaces, que tu m'oublies. Je veux que tu craignes mes baisers autant que tu les aimes. Je veux ta mort mais avant ça, je veux pouvoir profiter de tout ce dont tu as si honte de m'offrir malgré toi. Ton corps, ton regard, ton trouble mais surtout ton coeur. Je veux pouvoir jouir de tous ces biens que je me sais déjà acquis et qui me permettent de pouvoir choisir le moment où je te détruirai. Tu mourras Naruto, et je prendrai ta place car _si ça n'avait pas été toi, ce serait moi._ »

Il ne réagit pas. Il ne doit avoir saisi la deuxième partie de ma diatribe. J'ai un petit sourire alors que je contemple le corps alangui sous moi. Il ne doit même avoir réalisé ses sentiments. Car ce qu'il ne dit pas avec des mots, il le dit avec ses yeux. Je l'ai auparavant tellement observé que j'ai remarqué la lueur qui naissait progressivement dans son regard. Il m'aime. Et le savoir me donne envie de le posséder. Comme pour accentuer encore plus le pathétisme et l'horreur de la chose. Il aime celui qui le tuera. Car je le tuerai. Sans aucun doutes.

_J'ai pris une déviation._

Je pose mes lèvres sur la mâchoire de Naruto et sa respiration s'accélère. J'adore être le responsable de son trouble. J'ai envie de lui. Depuis que j'ai couché avec lui, j'ai envie de le toucher. Tout le temps. Il réagit plutôt favorablement à mes baisers même si je sens dans ses tremblements l'ombre de la peur. Il est effrayé car il ne sait pas si mes caresses n'ont pas pour but de le précipiter vers la mort. Pourtant il ne peut me résister. Parce qu'il m'aime même s'il ne se l'est pas encore avoué.

Cet idiot en est toujours au stade des questions. Une étape que je trouble bien souvent d'ailleurs au profit d'une activité que je juge beaucoup plus intéressante... Il m'intoxique et ça me fait chier parce malgré moi, je suis en train d'espacer mes homicides « involontaires ». Je profite de sa peau, de ses soupirs et j'en oublie presque ma vengeance. Pourtant ma haine est là. Toujours aussi forte. Mais elle cohabite désormais avec un désir impulsif qui prend de plus en plus souvent l'avantage sur elle. Je n'oublie pas Itachi. Je n'oublie pas mon sang qui tâchait le sol de notre grand salon. Mais Itachi est loin. Naruto est à proximité.

* * *

_Je grave ma peau dans la sienne._

Du jour au lendemain, ce crétin a commencé à m'ignorer. Ma rage a été plus froide encore que le jour où je l'ai baisé. J'ai récidivé. Avec plus de violence et plus d'ardeur encore. Le con en a pris pour son grade le lendemain quand Hyûga s'est foutu de sa gueule. Je crois pas qu'il recommencera.

* * *

_Je l'embrasse souvent._

Je me suis découvert une affection particulière pour les lèvres de Naruto. J'avais remarqué leur texture douce lorsque je l'avais embrassé la première fois, mais pris dans mes sombres desseins, je n'y avais pas fait plus attention que ça. Récemment, à cause de mon obsession pour le corps du crétin, je distance mes assauts meurtriers et je m'éternise sur des choses insignifiantes telles que le bordel soyeux de ses cheveux, la lumière qui envahit ses yeux quand ce chieur de Hyûga l'appelle ou encore le léger froncement de ses sourcils lorsqu'il cuisine. Mais franchement le pire c'est ses lèvres. Elles sont particulièrement tendres et c'est malgré moi que je m'attarde sur elles.

C'est la première chose sur laquelle j'ai fondu lorsque, après deux jours, Naruto est rentré de chez Hyûga. J'avais compris qu'il avait été choqué par le coup du couteau mais je ne pensais pas qu'il fuirait chez le brun. Son corps m'avait furieusement manqué j'ai pris sa main avant de le précéder jusqu'à sa chambre. Je n'étais pas en colère. Nous avons couché ensemble avec une douceur qui ne nous était pas habituelle. J'ai refoulé cette fois là dans un coin reculé de ma mémoire et je ne veux pas y penser.

Ses lèvres m'obnubilent toujours autant. Souvent, j'ai juste envie de les mordiller, de les sucer doucement et, alors que rien ne s'y prête je m'exécute avec langueur. Quelques fois ça suffit et je me sens rassasié alors que je laisse Naruto à ses activités. D'autres fois, mes baisers ne deviennent que plus ardents et j'ai une irrépressible envie de m'enfouir en lui. Putain...

* * *

_J'explose._

Je lui ai tout dit. Les Démons, mon statut d'Ombre Vivante, je lui ai TOUT dit. Qu'il sache à quel point j'ai souffert, à quel point j'ai haïs Itachi et ce que j'ai fait pour pouvoir parvenir à mes fins. Je lui ai dit que j'étais son opposé et qu'il était le Réceptacle du démon le plus puissant du Monde des Ombres. J'ai lâché tout ce que je rêvais inconsciemment de décharger sur quelqu'un. J'étais presque hystérique alors que je lui racontais tout ça. Mais je me suis senti... moins désespéré quand j'ai fini mon récit. Je savais qu'il accepterait cette part sombre de moi même que je lui livrais. Parce qu'il m'aimait. Et j'en ai eu encore une fois la confirmation lorsqu'il m'a posé cette question :

« Sasuke... Tu risques rien à me raconter tout ça? »

Je l'ai charrié mais intérieurement je venais de subir un rude coup. Dans mon besoin de me confier, j'avais complètement occulté l'une des règles les importantes du Monde des Ombres. _Une Ombre vivante ne doit jamais informer un Réceptacle de l'existence des Démons._ Jamais et sous aucun prétexte. Je risquais d'être destitué de mon statut à cause de la divulgation de ces informations. Une peur sournoise a tordu mes tripes et je me suis mordu les lèvres.

Mes yeux se sont posés sur Naruto qui était resté allongé sur le sol. Et le désespoir qui m'avait laissé souffler quelques minutes est revenu m'étrangler. Mes doigts ont joué dans ses mèches blondes puis j'ai recherché sa bouche avec ferveur, comme si je quémandais le partage de son air. Il a répondu à mon baiser avec tout autant de fougue. Nous avons terminé sur son lit et là encore, j'ai perdu la tête...

* * *

_Je l'aime._

Je viens de jouir et cette vérité s'impose à moi. Mon obsession pour Naruto, mon appétit de ses lèvres, ma fascination pour ses yeux, mon affection pour son caractère lunatique et joyeux... ma peur de le perdre. L'effroi glacial qui la veille s'est emparé de moi alors que je réalisais que je venais de commettre une infraction qui risquait de me coûter ma place auprès de lui. Une infraction dont les conséquences sont toujours d'actualité. Une infraction qui a ouvert la porte à une plus grande encore que celle de la réalisation de mon amour pour Naruto.

Je viens de franchir la dernière limite qui m'avait été imposée et je m'étais moi même imposé. Après Itachi, je m'étais juré de ne jamais éprouver un quelconque sentiment qui puisse me rendre faible. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais laisser quiconque avoir de l'emprise sur moi. J'ai enfreint toutes les règles. Et je sais déjà que je vais devoir quitter Naruto.

_Une Ombre Vivante ne doit jamais éprouver pour le Réceptacle le sentiment opposé à celui qu'elle a ressenti en mourant._ Lorsque j'ai arrêté de respirer, une haine tranchante imprégnait chaque cellule de mon corps. Aujourd'hui, cette haine a perdu. Elle a connu une défaite retentissante devant son exacte contraire. Je ne veux plus mettre de mots dessus. Je serais d'ailleurs bien incapable de l'avouer à Naruto. Celui ci me demande alors :

« Tu me suis pas? »

Je lui réponds par une énième explication, omise auparavant volontairement. Et alors que la porte d'entrée se referme derrière lui, je suis toujours dans ces draps moites, souillés par le sperme visqueux de nos ébats. Je ne suis déjà plus son Ombre Vivante.

* * *

_J'assume._

Après avoir écrit une lettre qui sera certainement un coup dur pour Naruto, je fais face à ceux qui m'ont laissé entrevoir que je pourrais avoir une seconde vie. Ils sont tous là. Les neuf. Comme souvent c'est Kyûbi qui prend la parole :

« Humain. Te voilà de retour ici. »

« ... »

« Je ne pensais pas t'y revoir vu la détermination dont tu avais fait preuve pour obtenir le statut d'Ombre Vivante. »

« ... »

« Tu ne dis rien? En même temps, ça se justifie, tu as à ta charge de nombreuses infractions aux règles que nous t'avions expliquées. »

Le culot mord ma voix alors que je persifle :

« Comme si vous vous en préoccupiez. Dès ma première rencontre avec Naruto j'ai omis des explications que je me devais de communiquer. Pourtant vous ne m'avez pas destitué. »

« Tu n'as pas tort, humain. A vrai dire, bon nombre d'entre nous, surtout Hachibi, ainsi que moi même, attendions avec impatience de voir comment tu comptais t'y prendre pour tuer mon Réceptacle. Et j'avoue ne pas avoir été déçu. »

Je fais une grimace dédaigneuse et un ricanement sourd naît de ma gorge. Ils sont si pathétiques... Tous... Mon timbre est railleur alors que je ne mâche pas mes mots en articulant :

« Ça ne m'étonne pas de vous. C'est tout à fait typique de-. »

Des rugissements assourdissants m'écrasent soudain au point que malgré moi, je me replie sur moi même, mes mains violemment appuyées sur mes oreilles afin que mes tympans n'éclatent pas. Les mugissements démoniaques ont le don de me rappeler la puissance des êtres qui sont devant lui. Mon masque de moquerie se fendille mais je me reprends. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre désormais. Mes lèvres se déforment dans un rictus narquois tandis que les crocs de Kyûbi luisent de salive, leur caractère tranchant plus que jamais visible. J'aurais du être terrifié comme l'autre fois. Cependant, tout est différent. Je n'ai vraiment plus rien à perdre. Ma fierté et ma haine se sont déjà évaporés. Qu'importe si ces foutus Démons décident, dans leur grande charité, de m'accorder une seconde mort.

Mon indifférence a l'air de les calmer même si je sens, d'après le ton grinçant de Kyûbi, que celui ci peut éclater à tout moment :

« En face de qui crois tu être? »

« En face de Démons qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire de leur « vie » qu'observer ceux qu'ils traitent pourtant comme de la merde. »

« Une « merde » qui se permet de nous mépriser alors qu'à tout moment je pourrai ne faire qu'une bouchée d'elle! »

« Je m'en fous. Au point où j'en suis, je n'ai plus rien à perdre. »

Un silence singulier s'installe après ma déclaration. Je m'attendais à un assentiment ou pire à une souffrance violente. Pourtant ce qui brille dans les yeux du démon à neuf queues est loin de me rassurer. J'en ai la confirmation lorsque celui ci déclare :

« Non. Il reste encore quelque chose que l'on ne t'a pas pris. »

« ... Et qu'est ce que c'est? » Je demande en faisant le malin.

Intérieurement, je suis pourtant tourneboulé par une inquiétude qui va en croissant alors que Kyûbi ne me répond toujours pas. Agacé, je finis par répéter :

« Qu'est ce que- »

« Tes souvenirs, humain. Tes souvenirs. »

Pour le coup je reste choqué. Je déglutis difficilement alors que le Démon continue :

« Nous en avons discuté entre nous et bien que tu sembles être répugné de nous, nous allons t'offrir une dernière chance de revivre. »

Je suis stupéfait. Si je m'étais attendu à cela. Je refuse d'y croire. C'est trop beau pour être vrai. La contrepartie de cet échange doit être affolante. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Cependant Kyûbi se fait un plaisir de prononcer, son ton plus doucereux que jamais :

« Tu oublieras totalement tout ce que tu as vécu depuis ta naissance au profit de souvenirs factices que nous t'aurons implantés. Tu garderas le même caractère mais tu perdras ton... « amour » pour mon Réceptacle et ta haine pour ton frère. »

« C'est- »

« En contrepartie, tu seras en proie à de violentes nausées, voire à des évanouissements qui raccourciront progressivement ta durée de vie après chaque rapport sexuel que tu auras. Ta souffrance ne sera que plus grande si par malheur la personne avec qui tu as ces rapports est Naruto Uzumaki. »

Je le savais. Je le savais que le contrecoup de cette possibilité qu'ils m'offraient serait tordue. C'est monstrueux. Si j'acceptais, c'est comme si je rendais Naruto responsable de ma mort. Parce que je sais que même avec des souvenirs faux, je serais capable de retomber amoureux de lui. C'est horrible. Je ne peux pas accepter ça. Une terreur glacée s'abat sur moi à la pensée d'une telle perspective. Je ne veux pas. Je crie d'ailleurs mon refus avec véhémence :

« Je ne veux pas de cette chance! »

Les Démons sourient tous. Leurs gueules se tordent en des grimaces méphistophéliques qui m'envoient de violentes décharges d'électricité. J'ai plus envie que jamais de fuir. La cadence folle de mon coeur martèle ma cage thoracique et j'ai presque mal. Mais le pire était à venir. Kyûbi souffle avec une satisfaction malsaine des mots qui m'offrent sur un plateau d'argent une affliction qui me terrasse et qui me tue :

« ... Qui a dit que tu avais le choix? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et c'est la dernière chose que j'ai le temps de faire.

* * *

_J'oublie._

_

* * *

_

_Je disparais._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke battit des paupières. Il dut attendre un moment avant de parvenir à les ouvrir. Il tomba alors sur un regard bleu qui brillait d'anxiété. Il eut un petit sourire fatigué avant de souffler :

« Naruto... »

« Ça va? »

« Je- »

L'Uzumaki l'enlaça brusquement, le serrant contre lui avec une force qui laissait penser qu'il s'était énormément inquiété. Sasuke répondit à ces bras avec douceur tout en fermant ses yeux et en respirant sereinement les effluves musquées qui enivraient progressivement ses sens. Lorsque l'étreinte se desserra, son vis à vis souffla dans son cou :

« Tu t'es évanoui après qu'on ait fait l'amour. Je commençais à m'inquiéter parce que tu ne te réveillais pas... »

« Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« T'es sûr? Parce que- »

« Ça va je te dis. »

« Ok... »

Un silence confortable les entoura. Un silence que Sasuke rompit en murmurant :

« J'ai fait un drôle de rêve aussi où j'étais... »

« Où tu étais? »

« C'est curieux mais tout d'un coup je m'en rappelle pas. »

« C'était pas un cauchemar au moins? »

« Non. Enfin, je sais plus. »

Un gémissement lui échappa. Naruto venait de lécher goulûment le lobe de son oreille tout en promenant ses doigts sur son torse. Sasuke eut un petit rire moqueur en soufflant :

« Encore? »

« Hmm... Encore ouais. »

« Décidément... Je me sens flatté. »

« Tu fais bien Sasuke. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué. »

Le brun ne dit rien. Naruto parlait parfois ainsi, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps alors que depuis trois mois, ils habitaient ensemble. Il ne cherchait pas à comprendre car c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait. Même s'il ne le lui dirait probablement jamais.

Neuf rires diaboliques résonnèrent quelque part...

**Fin du bonus**

**

* * *

**

C'est bon vous pouvez me trucider! XD J'espère que ce bonus vous a plû bien que normalement "bonus" rime bien avec "joie et bonne humeur"... M'enfin, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop été génés par ce récit à la première personne et au présent. A vrai dire c'est une des choses que j'écris le moins dans la fanfiction et j'ai parfois eu du mal. Dans l'ensemble je suis cependant satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit!

Bon c'est tout pour ce mois ci. Je ne me suis pas encore attelée à "Ta destruction, ma reconstruction nous" et même si je compte commencer à l'écrire dès demain, je doute d'arriver à sa fin pour le poster avant mon départ! Car oui je pars pendant trois semaines en vacances et là où je serai je n'aurai que très peu l'accès à Internet... M'enfin il vous reste quelques jours pour me flinguer en flèche ou me faire part de votre avis! ^^

Bon ben à bientôt! =)


End file.
